Not All Mistakes Are Bad
by mellysaurus
Summary: SUMMARY: AU. OC. Leanna Moore has had a crush on Harry Potter since her third year. Harry has had a crush on Leanna since he met her in his second year. When one mistake leads them on a path neither of them planned, they have to learn how to navigate through this new life. Will their relationship remain strong or will their situation prove too tough? Harry/OC. ON HIATUS/RE-WRITING
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there, I am back with a brand new story. This story is completed. I have written the whole thing so those of you who may be returning from my last run here on , I promise you that this story does have an ending and will be finished. I have had this story in mind for years and I've finally decided to run with it. Anyway, without further to do, I proudly present to you: Not All Mistakes Are Bad. Read, Review and enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: AU. OC.** **Leanna Moore has had a crush on Harry Potter since her third year. Harry has had a crush on Leanna since he met her in his second year. When one mistake leads them on a path neither of them planned, they have to learn how to navigate through this new life. Will their relationship remain strong or will their situation prove too tough? _"_** ** _"We were just having fun." He paused again to shake his head. He couldn't believe his stupidity. "We didn't even think." He repeated."_ **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. DON'T SUE ME.**

Leanna Moore rushed out of bed, cursing loudly. She was late. Again. She rushed around the room struggling to put on her uniform and gain some control of the mad bush of hair on top of her head. She checked herself over once in the mirror and sighed in frustration. There was no use and she was running too late to care. With one last glance in the mirror, She swung her bag over her shoulder and started running out of the common room towards her classroom for the morning.

She ran through the deserted corridors and tried to ignore the burning in her lungs from where she was out of shape. She heard students laughing as she ran past their classrooms. This was a common occurrence for her, despite having numerous alarms set, she almost always managed to sleep through them all.

She rushed through the door of her transfiguration class and slid into her seat next to her best friend, Ginny Weasley. She was panting due to her lack of breath and looked very flushed. Ginny laughed at her and shook her head.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Moore." Professor McGonnagal greeted looking over the top of her glasses from her seat behind her large, oak desk.

"I'm sorry Professor." Leanna mumbled. The professor nodded and went back to her reading. Leanna released a sigh of relief. She was late at least once a week. She had been from day one. It wasn't her fault, she was just a very disorganised person.

"Over slept again?" Ginny asked. Leanna just nodded. Ginny shook her head. She slid her notes across the table for her friend to copy.

"You really need a better alarm clock." Ginny commented as Leanna began to copy her notes. Leanna just stuck her tongue out at her friend. She'd had several new alarm clocks over the years and none of them had helped her with the always being late situation.

The rest of the day passed without an issue. Leanna had been on time to all her remaining lessons and along with Ginny now found herself going to watch Gryffindor's quidditch practice.

The evening was a pleasant one. Despite it being early October, there was still warmth in the air. The sun was starting to lower slowly. The lights were lit on the Quidditch pitch. Ginny hugged her friend and rushed off to the changing rooms to join the team. Leanna waved her off and then headed up to meet Hermione in the stands.

"So you were late again this morning Lee?" Hermione questioned as Leanna sat down next to her. Leanna looked at her in disbelief.

"Do you seriously know everything?" She asked. Hermione shook her head and smiled.

"I saw you running past our classroom this morning." Hermione explained. Leanna made an o shape with her mouth and nodded. She then looked down at the team who were just assembling in a circle on the pitch. Leanna looked at Harry, the captain. A smile came to her lips as she watched him address the team. They'd met during Leanna's first year at Hogwarts. She didn't know anyone when she arrived. She didn't even know much about the wizarding world. Ginny was the first person to talk to her once they'd been sorted. It was then Ginny who introduced her to Harry. Leanna instantly knew Harry would be her friend and within weeks Harry was helping her study and find her feet in the magical world. They'd connected over the fact that they were both from a muggle background and being a year older than her, Harry was a guide on how to cope in the magical world.

She'll always remember the first time he showed her how to play wizard's chess. She'd never even played normal chess so first Harry had to teach her the rules of chess. He then showed her how to move her way across the board. It soon back fired on him when she became unbeatable in the game now whenever they had a spare moment, they would play a game. It was kind of their thing.

"I know that look." Hermione whispered into Leanna's ear. Leanna looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What look?" She questioned, playing dumb. She would never confess her feelings. She'd been hiding them for two years now. Harry wouldn't want someone like her. He was cool and popular and she was just her.

"The way you look when you watch Harry." Hermione replied. Leanna scoffed and shook her head.

"I'm not watching Harry, I'm watching the whole team. I love the whole team." Leanna tried to cover the truth but Hermione just shook her head. She wasn't going to fall for it that easily.

"I know that's rubbish." Hermione said. Like with Harry, Leanna connected with Hermione because of their backgrounds. Hermione was Leanna's guardian angel and had helped her many times during her five years at Hogwarts. She always knew what Leanna was feeling, most of the time before even Leanna knew. She was wise and caring. She gave the best advice. She was also really funny. The girls spent most of their time together laughing.

"Just admit it Lee." Hermione said nudging her friend with her shoulder. "You have a crush on Harry." She finished. Leanna shook her head violently.

"I do not." Leanna denied. Hermione laughed.

"I know that's not true, we've all seen the smile you get on your face when you see him in the Great Hall." Hermione said, smiling herself. "We've also seen the way he smiles at you when he sees you." She added with a wink. Leanna shook her head. She'd been crushing on Harry since her third year at Hogwarts. She knew that there was nothing she could do about it. She'd seen him date numerous girls since then, all of them prettier and better than her. She sighed to herself.

"You need to talk to him." Hermione urged. Leanna shook her head.

"I can't Hermione, he doesn't like me in that way." Leanna said sadly. She sighed as she watched him kick off from the floor and ascend into the air. Hermione squeezed her hand.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." She whispered. They'd lowered their voices now that the team were in the air and could hear them. Leanna raised her eyebrow at her friend.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Hermione smiled at her.

"Just wait for him after practice and walk back to the castle with him." She suggested. Leanna nodded. She was going to wait any way, she always did. She nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it." Leanna confirmed to her friend. A bubble of excitement mixed with a rising wave of nerves flipped around in her belly. She grinned at her friend and started to plan what she would say to Harry on their walk back up to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will probably update in bulk because I have a tendency to write short chapters. Read, Review, Enjoy!**

Leanna leant against the wall of the quidditch stadium waiting for Harry to come out of the changing room. He was always the last one out, even before he was a captain. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him approaching.

"Hey." He greeted as the pair started to walk along the pathway that lead them up towards the castle. The pair made small talk about their days. They laughed about her being late to class this morning and compared times they'd been late and McGonnagall's reaction each time.

"Snape is the worst one to be late for. He definitely holds a grudge." Harry said with a shudder. Leanna laughed and nodded in agreement. Harry's hand brushed hers as they walked. Leanna felt a warmth erupt from the place their skin met and spread up her arm.

She looked at her hand and swallowed the lump in her throat. She reached across and took hold of Harry's hand. He looked at her with a smile. She returned the smile and the pair continued to walk their hands entwined with each other. Leanna's heart was beating double time. She wanted to squeal loudly and jump up and down. Harry Potter was holding her hand!

After a few more steps, Harry stopped and turned to Leanna. They were hidden form view of the castle by the large trees that lined the pathway and the sun was starting to set giving a golden glow to the evening. She looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Look, I can't just ignore this any more." Harry explained taking hold of Leanna's other hand and stepping closer towards her. "I need to do something." He announced. He raised his hand so his thumb was under her chin, he tilted his head slightly to the side and placed his lips against hers. His lips were surprisingly soft as they started to move against hers. She slowly started to mimmick his actions. Her heart skipped a beat as his hand snaked from under her chin to the back of her head, his other arm wrapping around her waist. Leanna moved hers to around his neck as she closed her eyes. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had before. She felt like she was floating. She could hear people faintly at the top of the hill and what sounded like crickets in the long grass either side of the path they were standing on. She melted into his arms and thought that she would never feel better than this. When Harry slowly moved away, the pair stood just looking at each other before one of them spoke.

"I really like you Leanna Moore. I think I have done for years." Harry admitted, both his arms now wrapped around her waist. Leanna beamed at him.

"I really like you too Harry Potter." She replied. Harry quickly pecked her lips again.

"Will you be my girlfriend? And my date to the Halloween Ball this year?" Harry asked. Leanna couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She'd been dreaming of this moment for years. She'd imagined this moment in every single way. She slowly nodded.

"I would love to." She said with a smile. Harry picked her up and spun her around. As her feet touched the ground, Harry's lips were on hers once more, this time with a sudden urgency which at first took Leanna by surprise. She soon relaxed and let instinct take control. The sounds around her had been drowned out by the beating of her own heart. She felt light and airy, like she could fly away at any moment. When they broke away once more, they were both breathless. Leanna leant her head on his chest and inhaled. His scent filled her nostrils and filled her heart with content. It was the scent that had helped her through all the hardships in the last five years. The security blanket that she fell on when she needed to.

Harry kissed the top of her head and they stayed there, Leanna cuddled in to his chest as sun was replaced with the moon and darkness took over around them.

"We should go back soon, we don't want to break curfew." Harry spoke out first. Leanna lifted her head and nodded. She leant up on her tip toes and pecked Harry's lips with her own. Now she'd been kissed once, she wanted to do nothing but. She'd loved the feeling of lightness, the tingling it sent through her veins. She was instantly hooked. Harry chuckled as he took her hand into his own and lead her back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Leanna awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. She sat up and stretched her arms out wide. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and was relieved to see that she was awake early! She even had time to go down for breakfast. She sat up in bed for a little while just smiling to herself before she hopped out of bed and got dressed whilst singing to herself.

Leanna shared her dormitory with only two other students. They were both study nerds and were out early and back late. This suited Leanna as it meant she never really had to see them. They were alright, but they weren't the kind of people Leanna could talk to.

"Someone's happy this morning." Ginny commented from the doorway. Leanna turned round and pulled her into the dormitory and shut the door behind them.

"Ginny. I have something very, very, important to tell you!" Leanna practically shouted at her friend struggling to keep her excitement to herself.

"Well then, don't keep a girl waiting." Ginny said as the pair sat down on Leanna's bed.

"I kissed Harry last night." Leanna blurted out. Both girls squealed with excitement and hugged each other. "There's more... He asked me to the Halloween Ball and to be his girlfriend!" Leanna announced. The girls jumped up and danced around the dormitory. Ginny hugged her best friend.

"Oh Lee, I'm so happy for you!" She said as she danced around her. Leanna laughed.

"I am on top of the world right now." She said as she jumped onto the bed. "And no one's gunna bring me down!" She yelled before dropping onto her back and erupting into a fit of giggles. The two girls tried to control their laughter when there was a knock on the door.

Ginny's boyfriend Dean and Harry were standing on the other side.

"What's going on in there?" Dean asked with a chuckle as he kissed Ginny on the top of her head.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She said with a smile and kissed him quickly. She took his hand in her own. "We'll see you down at breakfast." She said to Leanna and Harry before leading Dean away from the dorm.

"Hey you." Harry said with a half smile. He ran a hand through his hair. Leanna smiled at him.

"Morning." She greeted. Harry stepped forward and put his arms around her. He softly placed a kiss on her forehead. She couldn't stop smiling. Her wildest dreams were coming true and she was literally living the dream. Harry offered his hand to her. She placed her own in his and they made their way to the Great Hall to start the day.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday afternoon and Leanna, Hermione, and Ginny were traipsing around the dress shops in Hogsmeade trying to find outfits for the Halloween Ball next weekend.

"I just hate shopping." Leanna groaned as they walked out of another shop which had nothing they were interested in. Ginny laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Stop moaning, you need a dress for next week and the only way to find one is to shop for it." Hermione pointed out as they entered the next shop. Leanna just rolled her eyes. There was no point in arguing with Hermione.

The girls started looking through the racks of dresses that lined both sides of the room. A small doorway lead to a changing area. The owner emerged from that doorway and approached them.

"Welcome to Ronda's Rags. I am Ronda and you three must be looking for a dress to wear to the Halloween ball." The lady was tall and thin. She had wispy hair that stuck up in all directions and tired, brown eyes. Leanna smiled at the woman who smiled back at her.

"My dear, you should be looking for a dark colour, navy or deep purple. It will suit your complexion much better than a bright colour." She started running her hands through Leanna's hair and studying her body intently. Ronda rushed to the other side of the room and pulled a navy and black dress from the rail. She brought it over and showed it to Leanna.

The dress had a sweet heart neckline and was made out of chiffon in a dark navy colour. Leanna looked at the dress for many moments before taking it from Ronda's hands. Ginny and Hermione were gushing and pressuring her to try it on. Reluctantly, she made her way into the dressing room.

She pulled the dress on and stood back a few paces away from the mirror. The main section of the dress finished half way down her thighs. There was a chiffon skirt that ruffled over the top and was floor length. It was hot but classy. Leanna twirled in the mirror. The dress flew out and she smiled as she looked at herself.

"Come on Lee, we want to see it!" Ginny called from outside the changing room. Leanna nodded and pulled back the curtain. Stepping out of the changing room she felt powerful. She felt beautiful. Ginny, Hermione and even Ronda called out with joy. Ronda came rushing over.

"Oh my dear child, it is perfect!" She gushed as she fluffed the skirt and hitched it up at the back slightly. Leanna smiled at the woman.

"I believe it is the one." She confirmed. Hermione and Ginny agreed. One dress down, two more to find.

* * *

Three hours and three dress purchases later, the three friends made their way back to the castle, all with their full outfits and sharing their excitement for the next weekend.

"It's going to be the best ball ever!" Leanna cheered. Hermione and Ginny cheered in agreement.

They put their outfits for the ball away in their dorms and made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. All three of them were starving as they hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Leanna slid onto the bench in between Harry and Ron. Ron shuffled over to give her more space, she thanked him then said hello to Harry by giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"So, how was shopping?" Harry asked as Leanna started to pile food onto her plate. He smiled at her as she started shovelling it into her mouth. He liked that she wasn't afraid to eat. There were so many girls out there who ate like birds because they were watching their figures. Leanna wasn't like that, she loved food.

"It was boring as hell. I hate shopping." She replied after swallowing her mouthful. Harry laughed and placed his arm around her as she ate.

"But did you find a dress?" Harry asked, trying to get inside information on what she would be wearing next week. The suspense was killing him. Leanna looked at him and wiggled her eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said in a light tone. "You'll just have to wait and see." She said leaning towards him and quickly pecking his lips. Harry groaned and pouted at her. She just laughed. "Nice try." She said shaking her head. Harry leaned into her.

"Can I not even get a sneak peak?" He whispered into her ear. Leanna shook her head.

"Don't even think about it." Leanna warned. Harry pouted again. Leanna just laughed. They'd only been dating for two weeks but Leanna was falling at an alarming rate. She knew that she shouldn't move so fast but it wasn't like Harry was a stranger, she'd known him for five years. She'd had a crush on him for most of those. Now, she was falling in love with him. She was falling in love with Harry Potter and she had never been happier.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry paced his dorm, the nerves were building inside of him. He'd been planning this evening for over a week now and it could not go wrong. He put his hands in his pockets in an attempt to stop them from shaking.

"Why are you so nervous?" Ron asked his best friend. Unlike Harry, Ron was calm about the evening. Hermione and him had been secretly meeting at the weekends since term started and he knew how his evening would end.

"I don't know mate, this is kind of like our first date and I'm so worried that I'm going to fuck it up." Harry admitted. Ron shook his head.

"Now you listen here, you and your gorgeous girlfriend are going to have the time of your lives tonight, so relax and just let it happen." Ron advised. Harry nodded, his best friend was right. He needed to relax and just go with the flow. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Dean had now joined them and they were minutes away from going to meet the girls downstairs. Harry's heart was thumping as they made their way down. They'd agreed to meet the girls at 7 and it was now five to.

He stood in the common room and looked around. He nodded a greeting to several people he knew. When his eyes connected with Seamus's they both shared a quick smile. He looked as nervous as Harry was.

"Harry, you look like you're going to puke." Dean pointed out. Harry nodded. His stomach felt like a ferris wheel. Turning over and over.

"I'll be fine. Just nervous." He ensured. Dean nodded but looked concerned. As the seconds ticked by a million different scenarios ran through Harry's head. She'd decided that she didn't want him and would leave him waiting, she'd run away and he would see her there with someone else, most of them ended with her leaving him. He shook his head in an attempt to shake the thoughts and when he looked up the most beautiful sight greeted his eyes.

Leanna was tentatively walking down the stone staircase that lead to the girl's dormitories. She was wearing a beautiful Navy dress that looked like it was made for her. His eyes scanned her hair, which was pinned up in a bun with a few curls hanging loose. She was wearing silver eye shadow and mascara which made her eyelashes look twice their normal length. Her dress was strapless and clung tightly to her bosom, giving her a cleavage that Harry's eyes were glued on for a few moments. There was two sections to the dress, material which clung to her skin, and accentuated every curve, went down mid way of her thigh. A lighter skirt ran over the top and was floor length. Her tanned legs looked like they went on forever. Any nerves Harry had vanished as soon as she smiled at him. He smiled back. She was radiating as she smiled. She walked towards him. His heart skipped a beat. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, and she was his.

"You look beautiful." He said once she was standing before him.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Harry could see that she was nervous. He smiled at her and bowed, offering her his hand.

"Shall we go?" He asked. Leanna laughed and placed her hand in his.

"Yes." She nodded. She squealed as Harry lifted her up from around the waist and spun her around. She laughed as he slid her down and kissed her quickly. Together, along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dean, they made their way towards the Great Hall for the Halloween Ball.

 **A/N: So I know you guys are reading this so any chance of a few reviews? They would make me insanely happy! Anyway, next few chapters will be up soon, maybe even tonight.**


	6. Chapter 6

Leanna and Harry staggered off the dance floor and joined Ron and Hermione at their table. Fred and George had done a wonderful job of spiking just one of the punch bowls so despite the Great Hall being filled with mostly drunk students. Every time one of the professor's tried the punch, there was nothing wrong with it.

"Have you two been drinking?" Hermione asked. Leanna and Harry glanced at each other and shook their heads. Neither of them could hold a straight face and they were swaying from side to side. Their intoxication obvious.

"I don't believe you two." Hermione said shaking her head. Harry and Leanna sat down either side of her.

"Lighten up Hermione." Leanna advised patting her friend on the head and erupting into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah Hermione, let your hair down." Harry added also patting his friend on the head. Hermione shook her head and looked round for Ron. She was confused when she couldn't see him. Leanna tapped her on the shoulder.

"He's talking to Fred." She pointed out. "Or George." Leanna added quietly. "I don't really know which is which." She admitted under her breath. Harry laughed but only because he too had the problem of telling the twins apart. Hermione just shook her head at the young couple.

When Ron joined them back at the table looking pretty smug with himself. Hermione instantly jumped at him, asking him where he had been for so long.

"I got us some punch." He declared as he carefully placed a tray of drinks onto the table. Harry and Leanna cheered and leant in to pick up a glass each.

"What's in it Ron?" Hermione asked sniffing at the drink and watching Leanna and Harry cautiously.

"It's punch." Ron explained, taking a sip if his. Hermione glared at him.

"Oh Hermie please, lighten up and just drink it." Leanna said in a sing song tune. Harry and Ron nodded. Hermione looked unsure. She knew the risks of drinking alcohol and she couldn't just let it slide. Or could she? She nodded her head slowly.

"Just one." She said wiggling her finger at Leanna. Leanna beamed at her and nodded proudly before downing the remainder of her drink.

* * *

Leanna and Harry ran through the deserted corridors of their school shrieking and laughing. Harry pulled her towards him and then pushed her up against the wall causing her to squeal with surprise. He positioned his hands either side of her head and leant forwards. His lips met with hers with force and desperation. He wanted to taste her. He needed to feel her against him. He leant into her body as his lips travelled down to her neck. Her body arched towards his as he sucked lightly on a newly found pressure spot. Leanna bit her lip to stop her from crying out. Harry brought his lips back to hers, his eyes closing, savouring every moment. He could feel his pants getting tighter and growled when her hand brushed over the area.

His mind was racing. He wanted her. He wanted her in a way he'd never wanted anyone before. He placed one of his hands in her hair and the other slid lightly down her side and along her thigh. She moaned into the kiss as his hands explored the creases of her body.

Harry was definitely aroused now. They broke apart to catch their breath for a few moments before Leanna gripped onto his hair and pulled her towards him once more. She'd never been this intimate with anyone before but the way Harry's fingers glided over her skin made her feel more alive than ever. It was a feelin she would never tire of.

"The things I want to do to you right now." Harry growled in between kisses. Leanna sighed and melted into him. She opened her eyes and pointed behind him where a door had appeared in the wall. Harry smirked and took Leanna's hand.

"My wish seems to have been granted." Harry said as he picked Leanna up and went through the mysterious door.

They'd stepped into a large open room with a double bed, clad in silk sheets, in the centre. There was a stereo in the corner playing music. It was just what he'd been wishing for.

He took Leanna to the bed and stood her up. He kissed her lips as his hand moved to the zipper of her dress. He paused for a moment waiting for Leanna's reaction. She nodded at him. With a smile, he unzipped the dress and let it fall to the ground around her ankles. He stepped back and gazed at his beautiful girlfriend. She was standing in only a pair of black, lacy, knickers and her high heels. Harry's arousal was now very obvious, he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"I am the luckiest man alive." He said as he stepped forward and captured Leanna's lips with his own. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned as she ground against him before he laid her on the bed, their mouths worked against each other as they groaned and called out each other's names. Leanna couldn't believe this was happening. She was on cloud nine right now and nothing could bring her down.

 **A/N: Review please my lovelies?**


	7. Chapter 7

When Leanna awoke the next morning, her head was pounding worse than it ever had before. She groaned and rolled over. She rolled into Harry who jolted awake. He smiled when he saw her.

"Good morning beautiful." He greeted. Leanna smiled and pecked his lips with her own.

"Good morning, do you even know where we are?" She asked, sitting up. It was then she realised that she also had no clothes on. She lifted the cover up to hide her breasts. Harry looked around the room they were in.

"We must be in the room of requirement." Harry announced. Leanna looked at him confused. Harry chuckled. "It's pretty much it's name, it changes for what the person outside wants of it. We wanted somewhere quiet and alone, the room of requirement gave us just that." Harry explained. Leanna nodded and looked around the room. It made her love Hogwarts just that little bit more.

"Do you think we missed breakfast?" Leanna asked after her tummy grumbled in protest of it's lack of food. Harry shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what time it was. Just as he wished for a clock, one appeared on the wall. It was only half past 8. Leanna looked at the clock in amazement.

"This room is amazing!" She declared as she snuggled up closer to Harry. "What isn't amazing though is this headache." She complained as she closed her eyes. Harry groaned in agreement. The pair dozed for another half hour before they decided that they really needed to get moving if they were going to have enough time to change before they went down for breakfast.

Leanna pulled on her dress and got Harry to zip it up. With every movement she made, her head pounded and her stomach turned. She made a silent prayer to not be seen on her way back to the dormitory before her and Harry left the room of requirement.

Luckily for the both of them, the only person they saw was Neville who had obviously had too much of Fred and George's punch and looked rougher than they did.

"Morning Neville, are you okay?" Leanna asked concerned for her peer. Neville nodded.

"I've never felt this rough in my life." He replied as they approached the Gryffindor portrait.

"Password please?" The Fat lady asked. Harry mumbled the password and the three hungover students climbed through into the common room that was filled with yet more hung over students. Fred and George had done a good job on punch duty to wipe out this many people.

"I'll meet you back down here in 5?" Leanna asked Harry and Neville who both nodded and they went to their respective dorms.

Both Ginny and Hermione were waiting for Leanna when she opened the door to her dormitory.

"There you are!" Hermione declared jumping up off the bed. Leanna held her hands up in protest. Why was everybody shouting at her?

"We've been worried sick!" Ginny added also getting up off the bed. Leanna held her index finger up to the girls and made a shh sound.

"Not good. Head owch." She explained as she started to get changed from her prom outfit.

"So where were you?" Ginny quizzed. Leanna pulled on a clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She ordered the two girls to sit down and started to explain what had happened the night before. Ginny and Hermione looked at her with disbelief.

"I've read about the room of requirement. It's not as simple as Harry explained. It actually has to want to help the person." Hermione explained. Leanna raised her eyebrow.

"Well I'm glad it helped us, oh my guys, it was the best night of my life." Leanna gushed as she ran a brush quickly through her hair.

"It sounds dreamy." Ginny said. Hermione nodded. She wasn't too sure. Leanna seemed happy but they'd taken a big step last night and very soon after starting the relationship. Hermione was worried about her friends but decided to keep it to herself. Leanna looked too happy to be brought down by her worries.

"Now however, I seriously need bacon." Leanna declared opening the door to her dorm. "Coming?" She asked her two friends who both nodded and followed her back down to the common room.


	8. Chapter 8

Leanna groaned as her alarm clock woke her from her sleep. She turned it off and sat up in her bed. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and groaned again as she felt the familiar twang of sickness in her stomach. She'd been feeling nauseas for a few days now and it was really starting to bring her down. She swung her legs off the side of her bed and stood up. She stretched her arms out wide and yawned. She'd also been incredibly tired over the last week of so. No matter how much she slept, she was still tired.

She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She had dark circles under each eye and she'd had a break out of spots along her hairline. Her hair which hadn't been brushed for days stuck out at different intervals. She sighed as she picked her hairbrush up from the sink and started to tackle the knots that had developed. Once her hair was knot free, she tied it all back in a bun and went back into the bedroom to start putting on her uniform. She'd slept for 10 hours last night, how could she still be tired? She thought to herself as she picked up her bag and made her way down for breakfast.

She sniffed the air as she entered the Great Hall. Something smelt awful. She tried to ignore it as she spotted Harry and walked over to join him.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" He asked. Leanna smiled as she sat down. Leanna shrugged her shoulders. She was sure that she must have a bug of some sort and knew that she just had to ride it out. She nibbled on a dry piece of toast as her stomach flipped. She put the piece of toast back on her plate and sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked quietly. Leanna smiled at him and nodded.

"I think I've got a bug is all." She said weakly. Harry nodded and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Go to Madame Pomfrey, she probably has something that could help?" Harry suggested. He hated seeing her like this, she was so worn down that their nights in the room of requirement actually involved sleeping. Leanna shook her head.

"I'll ride it out, it's fine." She assured him. He nodded and kissed her cheek as the bell rang to signify the end of breakfast and the start of the school day.

* * *

Leanna sat next to Ginny in defence against the dark arts. Her stomach was twisting and flipping and she could feel vomit rising in her throat. She stood up and raised her hand at the same time.

"I don't feel well Sir, I need to go." She called out to her professor as she picked up her bag and ran from the room. Ginny watched her go concerned for her friend. This was the third time in two days that she'd run off to be sick. Ginny made a mental note to talk to Hermione about it later. Hermione was good with this kind of thing. She would know what to do. Professor Bowls approached Ginny quietly.

"You best follow her Miss Weasley, make sure she gets seen to." He told her. Ginny nodded and packed her things away. She then ran from the classroom in search of Leanna.

She found her in the girls bathroom slumped down in one of the cubicles. She hadn't even locked the door.

"Lee." Ginny said as she rushed towards her. "What's the matter?" She asked. Looking over her friend who looked white as a sheet.

"I think I have a stomach bug." She replied weakly. Ginny nodded.

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing?" Ginny asked as she helped her friend off the floor. Leanna stood at he sink splashing cold water on her face. She shook her head.

"I think I just need to go and rest." She said with a shrug as she picked up her back and the two friends headed back to the common room.

Ginny stayed with Leanna until their next lesson. She promised that she would come back with some lunch in a couple of hours time. Leanna thanked her and got herself into bed. She hadn't felt this ill in years. It was horrible. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She fell asleep almost instantly despite the nagging feeling of nausea haunting her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just putting it out here that this is smut. So if you are of a sensitive nature, skip this chapter.**

Leanna and Harry chased each other down the hill towards the Quidditch stadium where Gryffindor were due to practice that evening. Their laughter travelled through the wind as both lost their balance and went tumbling down the remainder of the hill. Leanna landed on top of Harry at the bottom hill. Her sides hurt from laughing but as soon as she looked at Harry again, she immediately laughed harder. Eventually, the young couple controlled their laughter and stood up. They brushed down their uniforms. Harry pulled Leanna into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"We have a little time before everyone else arrives." Harry said with a smirk. "Shall we?" He asked indicating to the empty locker rooms behind them. Leanna grinned at him.

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied. She took his hand and let him lead her into the locker room.

There were four identical locker rooms in the stadium, one for each house, They all consisted of a large room with lockers lining the far side and benches in the centre. Each side of the locker room were two doors, one lead to the toilets and the other to the showers. Harry lead Leanna into the door that was labelled shower room and pulled her inside.

On one side of the shower room was a communal shower, it was one long wall with numerous shower heads. One the other side, there were three blocks of shower cubicles that had curtains that could be pulled across them.

Harry's lips crashed against Leanna's as he lifted her up and carried her into one of the shower cubicles. He put her down on her feet and pinned both her hands above her head. He smirked at her before his lips sucked and nipped at her neck. She bucked her hips and moaned under her breath. She'd learned one thing over the last few months, she didn't like being teased. It drove her mad.

One of his hands travelled down her side over her thigh and back up again. His fingers leaving a trail of fire in their wake. She whimpered and pouted as Harry unbuttoned her shirt painfully slowly with one hand still keeping her hands above her head. She was aching for him now, she wanted no, she needed to feel his touch.

"Don't even think about moving." He growled at her as he let go of her hands and used them to explore her now revealed chest and stomach. She was wearing a peach bra, it was padded but had a lace over lay. It pushed her boobs together and gave her a cleavage to die for. Leanna stood with her hands above her head watching Harry's eyes scan over her body. His gaze upon her revealed skin made her twitch with anticipation. He licked his lips as he pulled the cup of her bra down revealing her breast. The cold air hitting her sensitive nipple caused her to sharply inhale. Harry chuckled as he did the same to the other one. Leanna's heart was pounding and her head was spinning. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Harry's hand sneak up the inside of her thigh and was now cupping her mound. She threw her head back and moaned as his middle finger slowly stroked her sensitive area. Every time he moved his finger, Leanna would cry out in pleasure and buck her hips wildly. Harry couldn't believe the power he had over he in that moment. As he quickened his pace, he watched her face contort with pleasure and it filled him with confidence. He kissed her lips slowly as he used his finger to move aside her panties and tease her with slow and light strokes. She moaned into the kiss and almost lost the strength in her legs. Harry moaned himself as he watched her react to his actions. He was uncomfortably hard right now and he knew what he wanted.

"Are you going to let me have control?" He asked Leanna as he teased her with one finger. Leanna opened her eyes and looked at him. She nodded. "Let me hear you." Harry instructed.

"Yes." Leanna replied.

"Yes..." Harry prompted, still teasing her, he was loving the way her hips bucked begging for more.

"Yes Sir." Leanna spoke, her voice thick with lust. She couldn't believe how hot this was. She was on the verge of begging. Harry captured her lips with his own as he inserted his finger. She gasped into the kiss started making a purr like sound. Harry groaned as her moans increased with the speed of his hand. He removed his hand slowly and teased the small bundle of nerves up top making her buck like a wild horse. He removed his hand and smirked as Leanna groaned. Harry chuckled as he worked to pull his trousers and boxers down releasing his member. It sprung to life, the tip glistening with arousal.

"You know what to do." He said. Leanna made no fuss and got onto her knees without complaint. She'd given him head for the first time a few weeks ago and found that she actually quite liked it. She slowly licked from the base to the tip and back down again. Harry leant back against the wall and moaned as she wrapped her mouth around him. He enjoyed the feel of her mouth working him up and down until he thought he was going to lose control. He lifted her face up to his and kissed her hard. She moaned into the kiss as his arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up. He leant her back against the opposite wall and positioned himself just below her entrance.

"I love you." He whispered into his ear as he lowered her down onto his incredibly hard cock. She moaned loudly as she sunk down. She would never get bored of this feeling. She knew they were meant to be from the first moment they were joined. Harry started moving inside her causing butterflies to explode around her body. Her moans were getting louder and louder as a spring began to coil in the deep of her belly. She dragged her nails down Harry's back as his lips crashed against hers. Their movements were frantic. Their moans bouncing off the walls around them. It was just them in the whole world. The coil got tighter and tighter in her belly until Harry sucked on the pressure point in her neck causing her to come over the edge with a scream. The tightening feeling from her was enough for him too to go over the edge with a cry.

The young couple slid down the wall and sat on the floor for quite a while, both speechless and breathless.

"I love you." Harry mumbled still not quite fully down from the high he'd just experienced.

"I love you too." Leanna mumbled a reply.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has put alerts on this story, you're all amazing!**


	10. Chapter 10

After sitting on the floor of the shower cubicle both trying to regain their senses, Harry and Leanna stood on shaky legs and got themselves dressed.

They sat down on the bench in the main locker room just as Ron and Ginny walked in. Ron eyed the couple suspiciously but kept his thoughts to himself. He'd heard that once you started, you never stopped from his older brothers but he didn't realise how true it was until he saw Harry sneaking off almost every night to be with Leanna.

As more of the team entered, Leanna kissed her boyfriend goodbye and made her way to meet Hermione in the stands.

"I was looking for you." Hermione said as she saw her friend approach.

"Sorry, Harry and I went for a walk." Leanna excused herself as she sat down. Hermione eyed her friend suspiciously. "What's up?" Leanna asked. Hermione sighed.

"I wanted to ask you whether you are being careful, with Harry." Hermione swallowed her pride and asked the question that had been bothering her for weeks. Especially in the last few days, she'd noticed that Leanna wasn't feeling herself and had started researching possible causes and was now worried about her friend. She'd been showing the signs of early pregnancy.

"Well... Not really." Leanna admitted. She looked down at her hands awaiting the lecture that was about to arrive. Hermione took her hand and made Leanna look her in the eyes.

"Listen, Lee, I care about you and..." Hermione paused for a moment before pulling something out of her pocket. "I want you to hold this in your palm." She passed her a small, clear, glass ball. Leanna gave her a questioning look. "Please don't hate me, it's just I've noticed that you haven't been yourself recently. You've been tired a lot more than normal, going to bed before midnight is not like you Lee. You've also been sick a lot in the last week and I know you've been wondering why." Hermione was rambling but Leanna nodded along.

"It's a pregnancy test isn't it?" Leanna asked in a whisper. It was all starting to make sense to her now. Hermione nodded and held the small object out for Leanna to take. It looked like a remembrall just a little smaller. Leanna swallowed the lump in her throat and took the little ball.

"You just have to hold in in the palm of your hand tight for two minutes so it can warm up. It will turn green if you are pregnant and red if you are not." Hermione explained. Leanna nodded and closed her hand tight. She looked down at the quidditch pitch where Harry had just released the bludgers to start practice. She swallowed the lump in her throat and fought back the tears. How could they have been so stupid? She thought to herself as Hermione indicated that the two minutes were over. Leanna closed her eyes.

"Please look for me." She said to Hermione as she slowly opened her hand. When Hermione didn't say anything, Leanna knew that the ball in her hand had turned green. She was pregnant. She closed her hand again. She didn't know what to do. She hadn't even thought about the risk to her. Neither of them had thought about it. They were just having fun.

"Leanna, are you okay?" Hermione asked quietly. Leanna opened her eyes and looked at her friend. She didn't know. She was numb. Hermione leant forward and wrapped her arms around her friend. She waved Ginny over from near the goal posts and explained that Leanna wasn't feeling well so could she tell Harry that they were going back to the castle. Ginny promised them she would and wished Leanna to feel better soon. Leanna just nodded. She didn't want to say anything. She couldn't say anything.

Hermione and Leanna travelled back to Leanna's dormitory in silence. Leanna opened her top draw and dropped the little ball inside and closed it without looking. She sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands.

"What am I going to do?" She asked Hermione. Hermione sighed. She didn't know. This is something she had never pictured having to do.

"I think for now, you need to get some rest. I'll go and do some research and find you tomorrow." Hermione said. Leanna looked up and nodded. Thank goodness it was Saturday tomorrow so there were no classes for two days. Leanna sat on the bed just staring forward. Nothing was making sense. This had to be a dream. It had to be a dream. They'd just been having fun. Neither of them thinking about the consequences. The big, life altering consequences. Leanna looked at Hermione and burst into tears. Hermione wrapped her arms around her friend and just let her cry. Leanna's sobs filled the room. Why had this happened to her? She wiped her eyes and pulled back from Hermione.

"I'm in a bit of a mess." She said quietly. Hermione nodded, there was no point denying it. This was indeed a bit of a mess.

"We'll get through it." Hermione promised. Leanna nodded. She wasn't sure whether to believe her. At this present moment in time, she had no idea what was going to happen. She had no idea.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Leanna was awoken by Hermione bringing her some breakfast.

"I suspected that you wouldn't want to go down to eat so I brought you some cereal to have up here." Hermione explained as she placed the tray on Leanna's lap. Leanna thanked her and started eating the food. They sat in silence. Leanna just waiting for Hermione to say something.

"I did some reading last night." Hermione spoke up at last breaking the silence. "As you know there have been many other students who have been in your situation before, so I looked up policies and things like that to just see what some of your options are." Hermione explained as Leanna ate. Leanna's head was spinning with information and what ifs. She closed her eyes for a second and sighed. She was in a whole heap of trouble and she had a feeling it was only going to get worse.

"You need to tell Harry." Hermione said solemnly. Leanna nodded. She'd finished eating and had gotten dressed. Despite Hermione telling everyone that Leanna was ill, she would have to face them at some point so Hermione and her were going to study in the common room.

"I know." Leanna replied. She sat down on the bed next to Hermione. "He's going to hate me." Leanna mumbled. Hermione shook her head.

"No, No, I don't believe that for one second." She said placing her arm around her friend. "Look at me, Harry loves you, nothing could make him hate you Lee." Hermione assured her friend who was now crying on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay." Hermione whispered. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

Hermione and Leanna had been in the common room for half an hour before any one joined them. Ginny was the first to come in.

"Lee, are you okay? How are you feeling?" She asked, rushing over to her friend. Leanna tried to put on a reassuring smile.

"I'm feeling a little better." She replied, praying that her voice wouldn't break. She wanted to tell Ginny everything but she couldn't. If she started telling people, it would make it real. Ginny smiled and told them that she would be back once she'd showered and changed. Once she'd gone, Leanna turned to Hermione.

"I can't do this." She admitted in a panic. Hermione shook her head.

"You can, we're just studying and you're feeling ill. Must be a bug, you'll be better by Monday." Hermione reminded her. Leanna nodded the panic settling a little once more. She smiled at her friend and went back to focusing on her work. She didn't even notice Harry coming in until he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She wriggled out from under him earning a confused look. She shook her head and stood up.

"I'm not feeling well. Sorry." She mumbled as she packed her books up and rushed up the stairs to her dorm.

She swung the door shut behind her, threw her bag down on the floor and collapsed onto the bed. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a few deep breaths. She was a mess and she was in a mess. She banged her head on the pillow a couple of times. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. The word spun around her head and was being screamed in her ears. Her head snapped up when she heard the door start to open. When she saw it was Harry, she covered her face again. She didn't want to look at him. She couldn't look at him.

"Leanna, what's the matter?" He asked as he sat beside her on the bed. He placed his hand on her back and started moving it in circles. Leanna instantly relaxed a little in his presence. She tilted her head to the side so she could speak.

"I'm just not feeling the best." She lied. "It must be some kind of bug, I'm sure I'll be fine." She still couldn't look at him. Especially now she had lied to him. The one thing she hated more than anything in the world were liars. The people that went around deceiving others, it was her one and only hatred and there she was lying to the one she loved the most. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Is there anything I can do?" Harry asked softly. Leanna nodded.

"I would really love cuddles." She said, finally turning to face him. Harry smiled and laid down next to her. He opened his arms so she could snuggle into his chest. She got as close to him as she could and took a deep breath. His scent filled her senses and she felt all her muscles relax. Harry softly kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He whispered. Leanna smiled to herself and snuggled into him.

"I love you too." She replied before she closed her eyes and with her ear against Harry's heart listening to it's steady beat, she fell asleep.

 **A/N: Just a little filler here. Thank you to the people putting this story on alert, now lets have some reviews. Pretty please?**


	12. Chapter 12

When Leanna awoke, the first thing she noticed was the cold. She opened her eyes and looked around, both her room mates were asleep in their beds and Harry was no where to be seen. She sighed to herself. She thought for a moment that it had all been a dream until she found a note from Harry on the table beside her bed.

 _Leanna,_

 _Your room mates came in and wouldn't let me stay._

 _I will come by in the morning but if you need me before then, come and find me._

 _I love you._

 _Harry._

Leanna held the note in her hand for some time before putting it down and quietly making her way to the en suite bathroom the three girls shared.

She decided to try and get some more sleep. Her clock was showing her that it was 4.03. She laid back in bed and closed her eyes. Images of Harry floated around her head. Him as quidditch captain, as head boy, getting the best results on his exams. Then there were the images of her, living with her parents with a baby that cried all the time, dreaming of the life she could have had. She sat up and closed the curtains surrounding her bed so she could use her wand to make light. She picked up one of the pieces of parchment Hermione had given her and started to read through her options.

After reading for half an hour about terminating a pregnancy she had confirmed one thing, she wasn't going to do that. She scrunched the parchment and threw it at the end of her bed. She then picked up the next parchment and started to read.

Once she'd finished reading the information about adoption Hermione had gathered for her, she was tempted by that. She would be able to continue her life as normal as possible. Harry would be able to achieve the great things he's supposed to and their baby would have the best life possible with people that were really capable of raising her or him. She folded the parchment and after extinguishing the light on her wand, she opened the curtains enough to put the parchments back in the draw and look at the clock.

5.03.

She sighed and laid back against her pillows. She closed her eyes and hoped that sleep would come and take her soon.

* * *

The next time Leanna woke, she was snuggled up against something warm. She opened her eyes and her heart skipped a beat to See Harry lying next to her. He smiled down at her.

"Morning beautiful." He said quietly before kissing her forehead. Leanna sat up and stretched.

"Morning, how long have you been here?" She asked. She snuggled back into his chest and breathed in his scent. The scent that made everything better.

"When your room mates kicked me out, I didn't go back to my dorm, I was outside. As soon as they left this morning, I came back in." He explained looking proud of himself. Leanna smiled.

"I love you." She said quietly. Harry smiled.

"I love you too." He replied. They lay in silence for a few moments before Harry spoke again. "How are you feeling this morning?" He asked. Leanna paused before answering. She hadn't thought about how she was feeling all morning. She'd been rejoicing in having Harry near her.

"I don't really know. I am quite hungry." She admitted. Harry chuckled.

"You're always hungry." He commented. Leanna looked up at him with a huge grin on her face. He leant down and kissed her but she pulled away before it could go any further. She sat up and stretched again before she made her way into the bathroom.

"I think I might try and go down for breakfast." Leanna announced from the bathroom. Harry was sitting on her bed waiting for her to get dressed.

"Good idea, ready when you are!" He called back. Leanna poked her head back through the door.

"Do you not want to get changed?" She asked. Harry shrugged.

"I'll go to the prefect bathroom later and change after that." He said with a wink. Leanna just rolled her eyes and went back into the bathroom to finish getting dressed. She looked down at her stomach before she put her t-shirt on. She couldn't see anything different. There was no swelling or anything like that. She shook her head. That would come later. She pulled her T-shirt on and went back out to meet Harry.

The Great Hall was bustling with students, most of them in their pyjamas or other lazy clothes. Leanna sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Harry and put some toast on her own plate and listened to the others make conversation. Her stomach was turning every time she took a bite. She put the toast down. Harry looked at her. She smiled at him weakly.

"I'm still not feeling that good, I'm going back to the dormitory." She explained as she stood up and rushed out of the Great Hall. She ran up the stairs towards the common room hoping that no one would follow here and praying that she wouldn't vomit right there in then.

As soon as the portrait hole opened up, she ran inside and straight up the stairs to her dormitory. She made into the bathroom just in time to collapse in front of the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

She stood up once she'd finished retching and washed her face with cold water from the sink. Hermione had assured her that this sickness wouldn't last through the whole pregnancy but Leanna was starting to think otherwise. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She hardly recognised herself any more. She looked away and left the bathroom. She threw herself onto her bed as the tears started to fall. She didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't know what was going to happen. She cried until no more tears fell. She sighed to herself. How could she have been so stupid?


	13. Chapter 13

Half way through dinner a week after finding out about the baby, Leanna felt her stomach flip and knew that she was about to vomit. She stood up and without explanation, ran from the hall. Harry, obviously concerned, ran after her and followed her into the girl's bathroom. He stood outside the stall whilst Leanna threw up any food that had made it into her body. After she was certain she had finished, she left the stool and walked straight past Harry, her gaze glued to the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned for his girlfriend.

"I'm fine." She replied, splashing some cold water onto her face. Harry shook his head.

"You're obviously not. This has been going on for weeks now." He said, he was starting to get frustrated. There was something wrong and Leanna wasn't telling him what it was. She'd been acting weird for weeks and he just wanted to help. Leanna avoided his gaze and tried to leave the bathroom but he blocked her exit. "What is wrong?" He asked again. "I can't support you if I don't know what's wrong!" He said. Leanna looked at him and looked away again.

"I'm pregnant." She said quietly, her eyes closed. Harry looked at her with his mouth open.

"Sorry, what?" He asked dumbly. He'd heard what she had said but his brain had replied automatically.

"I'm pregnant Harry, ok? I'm fucking pregnant!" She cried and threw her hands in the air. Harry shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Pregnant. That meant a baby. His baby. His girlfriend, his baby. He looked at Leanna who had tears streaming down her face. He stepped closer towards her and wrapped his arms protectively around her. She buried her head in his chest and cried. Long, powerful sobs were released from her body as her barriers came crashing down around her feet.

"It's going to be okay." Harry said. Leanna lifted her head from his chest and looked at him.

"How?" She asked.

"Because I love you." He replied quietly. He wasn't sure what this meant for them but he knew that as long as they were together, they could face anything that was thrown at them.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry had tucked Leanna into bed and waited until she had fallen asleep before he made his way to the common room. His mind was still racing from what she'd told him earlier that evening.

He was pleased to see Hermione tucked into a corner, her nose into a book. He approached her and sat down.

"Leanna told me." He said quietly as Hermione closed her book. She smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. Harry ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

"I don't really know." He admitted. "It's a lot to take in." Hermione nodded and placed her hand over his. "We didn't even think." He said quietly. "We didn't even think." He repeated. Hermione nodded. She'd had a similar conversation with Leanna a few days earlier.

"It's okay Harry." Hermione said. Harry shook his head.

"How? How is it okay?" He shot back. "Leanna's life is ruined because of me." He admitted in defeat. Hermione shook her head. He just closed his eyes and looked away.

"How do you know this has ruined her life?" Hermione asked. "How do you know this isn't going to be the making of her." She added. Harry shook his head. Pregnant at 15, there's no way this would be the making of her. He balled his fists in his hair. How could he have been so stupid? He knew the protection charm, it was simple and took seconds but he hadn't used it. Not even once.

"I'm so stupid." He muttered under his breath. Hermione shook her head.

"Please don't beat yourself up, this isn't an ideal situation but we'll get through it." Hermione tried to reassure him. He looked at her and looked away again. He stood up.

"I don't know." He said as he walked away and out of the common room.

He needed to clear his head. He knew that he needed to be strong. Leanna needed his support now more than ever. He walked down to the lake and sat on the shore. He watched as birds flew in and out of the water. He wrapped his robes tighter around him as the cold air started to chill his bones.

"Harry!" Someone called from behind him. He turned round to see Hermione walking towards him. She had a spare hat and scarf in her hands. He accepted the extra clothing gratefully.

"I know this is probably not what you want to hear but you guys need to tell Dumbledore." She said to him after a few moments silence. Harry nodded. He knew that. He would also have to tell Sirius and Mrs Weasley. He closed his eyes and sighed. He'd let them all down. He put his head in his hands. Hermione rubbed his back in circles. She didn't say anything else. She knew that he needed time to think.

"I love her so much." He admitted to Hermione who nodded.

"I know you do." She replied. "She loves you too." She said. Harry smiled. He knew that. Leanna was the best thing to ever happen to him, he couldn't imagine his life without her. But he also didn't imagine their lives with a baby by the time they were both 16. He looked up at Hermione.

"Do you know when she'll be due?" He asked. He hadn't thought about that. He'd been too busy telling himself how stupid he had been.

"From my calculations, it'll be mid July." She replied. Harry nodded. If they were lucky, both of them would be able to sit their exams before the birth.

"Do you really think we can do this?" He asked Hermione. She smiled at him and nodded.

"I do." She replied. Harry smiled, there was a pit of excitement starting to build. They could do it. They were going to do it. He was going to be a dad.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you so much to my lovely reviewers! You know who you are! You have helped make a crappy time a little better. Anyway, on with the show.**

After his talk with Hermione by the lake, he returned to his dorm and found a blank piece of parchment and an envelope. He sat down on his bed and started to write a letter to Sirius.

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _I feel I may be in a little bit of trouble and I don't really know how to say this but you remember Leanna? Well after the Halloween Ball we, well I don't want to go into detail about that but what I'm trying to say is that Leanna is pregnant._

 _I don't know what to do. I love her and want to support her and I believe we can do this but there's going to be a lot of people against us. I understand that we are very young, but I really do love her. She's everything to me. She's my light in the dark, my anchor that keeps me level and on track. I love her._

 _I know that I will be home in two weeks but this couldn't wait._

 _Hope you are well._

 _Harry._

Harry folded up the letter and placed it in an envelope. He got up off the bed and put on some shoes. All the other boys had gone to Hogsmeade for the day. Harry could have gone but chose not to. He had something more important to do.

He left the common room and made his way to the owlery, his heart hammering in his chest. He didn't want to send this letter to Sirius but he knew that he had to.

When he got up to the owlery he stopped in his tracks. Standing at the window with Hedwig on her shoulder was Leanna. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and approached her.

"Oh Harry, I was going to borrow Hedwig but I don't need her now." Leanna explained at 100 words a minute. Harry shook his head.

"It's fine Lee, I told you she's yours to use if you need her. Anyway, she likes you." He said as Hedwig hopped over to him. He tied the letter to her leg. "Take this to Sirius please Hedwig." He requested and then let her go through the large glassless window.

He looked at Leanna and noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked, taking a step closer to her. Leanna shook her head.

"I wrote a letter to my parents but I can't send it." She explained. Harry hadn't noticed it before but on the floor around them was little. shreds of parchment where Leanna had stood and ripped the letter apart that was destined for her parents. "I just can't tell them." She said and then she burst into tears and rested her head against Harry's chest. He closed his arms around her and held her close. He stroked her hair with one hand as she cried. They remained like that for what felt like forever. Harry holding her whilst she cried. She lifted her head and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

"I'm sorry. It's only because I know what they're going to do. I mean, I've been expecting it for years." She said with a sad smile. "Even before then they were ass hats. My father wanted a son, instead was given a daughter, so he hated me from day one and my mother was too blind to see how awful they both were. She's a typical house wife, does nothing without checking it over with him first. Getting my letter was the best day of my life. It was my ticket out of there." She explained. Harry nodded. He knew what that felt like. "I'm just sad because now I have nowhere to go and a baby on the way." She said throwing her arms in the air.

"You can come and stay with me." Harry suggested. Leanna looked at him with her eyebrow raised. "I mean it. I will talk to Sirius, I have no doubt he will be contacting me soon." Harry said with a shake of his head. He expected a face in the fireplace tonight.

"What if he says no?" Leanna asked. Harry shook his head.

"He won't say no. I know him." He replied. Leanna nodded.

"I have no idea what to do." She admitted turning to face the window. Harry turned to face the window too and nodded.

"Neither do I, but I do know something." He said. Leanna looked at him.

"What's that?" She asked. Harry turned to her and took her hands into his own.

"I love you Leanna Moore. You are my world and I promise you now that I will support you through everything and anything that the world wants to throw at us." He spoke confidently. Leanna smiled and blinked a few times.

"I love you too." She replied before wrapping her arms around his waist and bursting into tears once more. Harry wrapped his arms around her tightly. He kissed the top of her head.

"We can do this." He said confidently. Leanna didn't reply, she just nodded against his chest. She wasn't so sure. She wasn't sure of anything at the moment.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry and Leanna sat with their friends at the Gryffindor table during breakfast the next morning. Leanna was making the most of not feeling nauseas and eating anything she could get her hands on. Her nausea hadn't been too bad the last few days, it had been replaced by a ravenous hunger. She even had to bargain a house elf to sneak her up some food in the night. She didn't know which was worst. The constant hunger or the nausea.

The first owl swooped in through the open doors and was followed by numerous others. Letters, parcels and papers were dropped onto the tables in front of the students. This happened every morning around the same time. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as Hedwig swooped into the Great Hall and dropped a letter in front of Harry. She landed on the table in front of Leanna and head butted her hand. Leanna smiled and fed the bird some of her toast. Happy with this. She kicked off the table and flew off.

Harry looked down at the letter in front of him, it was from Sirius. He looked around and saw everybody engrossed with their mail so he decided to open it there and then.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I must admit that this news is not one I would have expected to receive, but at the same time I can't say that there isn't a little piece of me that is happy for both you and Leanna._

 _I can see from your letter that you love her ever so much. Raising a child is never easy, and your age will cause you more problems than most._

 _I want you to know that you have my support through all of this. I trust you to do the right thing and if you do decide to keep the baby, I will be incredibly proud of you. Both you and Leanna will always have a home here with me._

 _I will see you a the burrow soon, in the mean time, take care of yourself and of Leanna. She's going to need you more than ever._

 _Speak soon,_

 _Sirius._

Harry let out a long sigh of relief. He had expected his God Father to be supportive but there was always that ball of panic. Without Sirius, Harry would still be stuck with the Dursley's living a life of hell. He smiled as he thought about Vernon's face when they receive a birth notification from him.

"Are you okay?" Leanna asked as she looked amused. Harry nodded.

"I was just day dreaming about my Uncle Vernon." Harry explained. Leanna nodded slowly. She kissed him on the cheek.

"You're strange sometimes." She said. "But I love you." She grinned at him. Harry kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." He replied. "More than anything in the world." He said with a grin.

"Cut it out you two, you're making me want to barf." Ron said from the other side of the table. Both Harry and Leanna stuck their tongues out at Ron who just laughed. Leanna laughed too. She wasn't feeling 100% better about her situation, but she was starting to come to terms with it. Very, very, slowly.


	17. Chapter 17

The Hogwarts Express rolled through the country side heading towards London. It was packed with students travelling home for Christmas. There was a buzz of excitement in the air as the train rumbled on.

Leanna laid spread across one side of the compartment with her head on Harry's lap. She'd fallen asleep shortly after leaving Hogsmeade. Harry played with her hair as he looked out the window. He was nervous about going to The Burrow. They had decided that they would tell everyone about the baby that night after dinner. He was incredibly nervous about how people would react. He looked over at his best friend who was stuffing his face with a pumpkin pasty from the trolley. Harry sighed.

The compartment door opened and revealed Draco Malfoy standing on the other side with his pack of goons standing behind him.

"There's a rumour going round that someone in fifth year is pregnant." Malfoy said with a smirk. Harry's eyes widened. Malfoy noticed this and narrowed his eyes. "I have my suspicions on who it is." He said his eyes falling to a sleeping Leanna.

"Just piss off Malfoy." Ron said glaring at him.

"You don't need to be so rude Weaselbee." Malfoy retorted before leaving the compartment, sliding the door shut with force causing it to make a loud crashing noise as it closed.

Leanna jolted awake. Her hand instinctively flying to her stomach.

"It was Malfoy, trying to start trouble." Harry explained as Leanna sat up and rubbed her eyes. She smiled as Harry leant forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"He's just insecure." She said as she slid under Harry's arm and snuggled up against him. "He points out everyone else's insecurities so people don't notice his." Harry kissed the top of her head. That's his girl. She was intelligent, witty and beautiful. He said it a lot, but he was lucky to have her.

* * *

Leanna picked at her food over dinner, she was too nervous to eat anything. She looked at Harry sitting next to her and noticed that his plate was also full. He smiled at her, she returned the smile. She yawned into her hand, despite sleeping most of the train journey home, she was still exhausted. When she'd done some reading, she found out that this was a symptom of her pregnancy and should get better as she progressed, but it could come back in late pregnancy. She'd heard that pregnancy was the most beautiful and precious thing but her experience so far had been nothing of the sort. If she wasn't feeling tired, she was feeling sick. If she wasn't feeling sick, she was tired. She felt Harry's hand squeeze her thigh under the table. She turned and smiled at him, she didn't know what she would do if she didn't have him to support her.

After everyone had finished eating, the conversation around the table dimmed. Harry took this as his chance and stood up indicating for Leanna to do the same. She took a deep breath and got to her feet. It was now or never.

"Leanna and I have something we need to tell you all." Harry announced to the table. All eyes were now on them. It was show time.


	18. Chapter 18

Leanna and Harry stood in the crowded kitchen of The Burrow. Mr Weasley was sitting in his usual spot at the head of the table. Fred and George were leaning either side of the fridge whilst their mother hovered in front of the stove. Ginny, Hermione and Ron were sat on one side of the table opposite Lupin and Sirius. All eyes were on them.

"So yeah, like I said." Harry managed to spit out. His heart was pounding and his stomach was performing flips inside him. He squeezed Leanna's hand. "We need to tell you something." He ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want to say it. He wanted to run as far away as he could. He looked at Leanna and saw the panic in her eyes. He nodded. His eyes caught Fred and George shaking hands as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Leanna's pregnant." He blurted out. He looked down at his feet and prepared for the storm. Fred and George hi 5'd and exchanged money. Sirius was just looking down at the table, he had already been told so was staying out of it. Mr Weasley had closed his paper. Hermione was smiling at them whilst Ron next to her was staring open mouthed. Mrs Weasley put down her wand and walked around the table towards them. She opened her arms and gave them both a hug at the same time. She had tears in her eyes and she kissed the top of both their heads. She nodded as she stepped away turned around to address the other children.

"Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, please could you leave the room so we can talk please." She asked. All of the children nodded together and stood up. Ron left the room without even looking at Harry. Both Hermione and Ginny gave each of them a hug before they left. Fred and George shook Harry's hand.

"We're going back to the flat." George said as he stepped into the fireplace and disappeared with a puff of green smoke.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Fred finished as he too stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in the same way.

That left the four adults with their eyes on Harry and Leanna. The silence in the kitchen was eerie. Harry urged someone to speak, even if it was to shout at him. Still, no one said a word.

"Who else knows?" Sirius asked breaking the awkward silence. He knew that if he didn't start the conversation, they would be sitting there in silence for hours.

"Hermione." Harry replied. They'd had both decided that they didn't want to tell too many people. It would lower the risk of someone blabbing and spreading it around the whole school before they were ready. Sure, there were rumours, but they could easily be denied at this stage.

"How long have you known?" Mrs Weasley asked. She looked concerned. They imagined her to be angry but she wasn't. Not at all.

"I found out last month." Leanna replied quietly. Mrs Weasley stepped forward and hugged her tight.

"You poor dear. You must feel terrible." She kissed the top of her head once more and guided her to a chair. She then guided Harry to the chair next to her.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?" Remus asked. Leanna and Harry exchanged glances.

"We want to keep the baby." Harry told them. His hand found Leanna's and squeezed. All of the adults nodded.

"I must tell you both that this is not going to be easy." Mr Weasley said as he leant forward in his chair. "It's going to be a huge life change to the both of you." He said with a nod.

"We'll have to tell Professor Dumbledore." Remus spoke up. The young couple nodded. They knew that was next.

"Do you parents know dear?" Mrs Weasley asked. Leanna shook her head. She had written three letters and all three of them she had destroyed before she sent them. Mrs Weasley smiled. "We can write them a letter together." She offered. Leanna nodded. Mrs Weasley would make sure it got sent.

"They'll disown me." Leanna said, speaking for the first time. Every one in the room looked at her.

"I'm sure they won't." Remus said. Leanna nodded.

"They will." She said again.

"Then you will live with me. All three of you." Sirius said looking up at them both. He had a smile on his face. He was happy for them. He understood that this was going to be a challenge but he believed in them. They were good kids really.

"I'm sure we still have the old cot in storage somewhere, we can dig it out and give it a fresh coat of paint." Mrs Weasley said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"We don't need to get ahead of ourselves." Mr Weasley spoke calming his wife. "We cannot stress enough the severity of this. Babies are not toys, you cannot just wake up one morning and decide that you don't want to be a parent any more. The choice you have made is permanent." He told them. They were seeing a side of Mr Weasley that they didn't see very often. Most of the time he was loving and fun, he cared deeply for the people around him and worked hard to keep them all happy. Right now he was fulfilling his role as leader of the house. He was calm, cool and respectable. Leanna admired the man, he was the father she never had.

"For now, you need to go upstairs with the others." Mr Weasley addressed the two youngsters. "We will talk to Dumbledore and schedule some sort of meeting with those concerned once the new term starts, for now you need to start thinking about the changes this is going to bring to your lives." Mr Weasley said. Both Harry and Leanna thanked him and left the room. That had gone better than they expected.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Are you guys still reading this? Because if you are you have all broken the story stats! It's not changed the number of views for about 3 days now so drop me a little review telling me that you're still with me. Anyway, on with the show.**

Harry paused and placed a soft kiss onto Leanna's lips outside of Ginny's bedroom where Leanna was sleeping for the holidays.

"I love you." He said with a smile.

"I love you too." She replied kissing him quickly once more before going into the bedroom where Ginny and Hermione were waiting for her.

Harry smiled to himself as he climbed up to the loft room which he was sharing with Ron. The announcement had gone better than he had thought. He didn't think they were pleased, but they were at least being supportive. Most of them any way.

He pushed the door to the bedroom open and went inside. He'd seen the look on Ron's face as he'd left the kitchen and was now dreading this encounter. Ron was sitting on his bed glaring at him. Harry closed the door behind him and sat down on his own bed.

"What are you playing at?" Ron asked. Harry could see the anger residing inside him. He was slightly confused, he couldn't understand where it was coming from, this didn't affect Ron much at all.

"I didn't ask for this." Harry said, he was starting to feel his own anger rising. This was his best friend, the one who was supposed to support him through everything. It was the two of them against the world conquering the it each trial at a time. This was a trial and he needed his best friend to help him conquer it.

"But you didn't exactly prevent it." Ron snapped. He was refusing to look at his friend. Harry knew he had a point but didn't like the way he was making it. Every second that he was in this room, his anger was rising.

"We made a mistake, they happen Ron. It happened and I can't believe that you're acting like this." Harry replied with a harsh tone in his voice. Ron shook his head and scoffed.

"Do you even realise what this means?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him in disbelief. He had really had enough now. He rose to his feet, towering over Ron who was still seated on the bed.

"I think I do Ron." He said his voice and temper starting to rise. "I know the mess that I've made and I know that I've ruined her life! Merlin, I've probably ruined my own life too!" He was starting to yell. Ron was looking up at him with his eyes wide. "I fucked up Ron and I would of kinda liked the support from my best friend but you know what?" Harry had his fists balled into fists as he spoke. Ron shook his head, panic starting to show in his eyes. He had never seen his friend so worked up.

"You can go fuck yourself." Harry spat before he turned and left the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He ran down the stairs ignoring everyone who called his name and out of the front door. He didn't care where he was going he just needed to get away.

The cold air chilled him to the bone. He was only in a t-shirt and the wind ripped at his skin. Ignoring the howling wind and what looked like the beginning of snow, he walked until he reached the lake. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. He shouldn't let Ron get to him. He had Leanna and the baby to think about now. They were what mattered. Not Ron who was being a stroppy git.

"You haven't ruined my life."

Harry turned to see Leanna standing behind him with his coat in her hands. She walked forward and handed him the coat. She waited until he had put on the coat before she wrapped her arms around his waist. She placed her head against his chest as he closed his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. Tears threatened to fall, he tried to blink them away but it was no use. He loved her so much that it hurt him that he'd got her in this mess.

"It's okay to cry." Leanna said softly without looking up at him. Harry nodded and kissed her head once more. He felt the anger fading fast as he focused on the feel of her within his arms and how soft her hair felt under his lips when he kissed her. The way she smiled up at him and promised him that it would be okay. He loved her. She was his soul mate, his light in the darkness, his grip on sanity. Without her, he was nothing.

"I love you." He told her as he brushed her hair from her face. She smiled at him, the moonlight illuminated her face in the darkness. She had rosy cheeks from the cold air around them and her eyes sparkled as they scanned his face. She was the most beautiful woman in the whole world and she was his.

"I love you." She replied rising to bring her lips to his quickly. She stepped back and took his hand. "Now it's too cold to be hanging out here all night." She said as she pulled on his arm and started to lead him back to The Burrow. Harry watched her as they walked and thought about how lucky he was to have someone like her in his life and although they were about to embark on the toughest journey of their lives, he knew that as long as he had Leanna by his side, he would be okay.


	20. Chapter 20

Leanna opened the door to Ginny's bedroom as Harry run past her. She called his name but he didn't stop. She'd heard what he'd said to Ron upstairs and she needed to tell him that it wasn't true. She rushed down the stairs, grabbed her coat and quickly put it on. She then picked up Harry's and left the house to follow him. She needed him to know that it wasn't true.

She found him standing by the lake just staring into it. It broke her heart to know what he was thinking.

"You haven't ruined my life." She said from behind him. As he turned towards her she smiled and held out his coat for him. Once he had put it on, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. She laid her head on his chest and smiled as his heartbeat filled her ears. It was one of the most beautiful sound. She could tell that Harry was trying not to cry by the way he was swallowing more than usual.

"It's okay to cry." She said quietly. She had always thought it foolish that boys weren't allowed to cry. Does that mean they weren't allowed to feel pain? Because she was pretty sure that she'd seen men carry so much pain on their shoulders that it broke them. She felt Harry sigh and kiss the top of her head. She loved him more than anything else in the world. He hadn't ruined her life at all, he had given her a life. He had given her what she had been dreaming of since she was 7, a family.

"I love you." He told her. Leanna smiled. Every time he said those words, her heart skipped a beat and she had to fight the urge to scream with happiness.

"I love you too." She replied, rising on her toes to quickly peck his lips. She took his hand and started to lead him back to The Burrow. She was still frightened of what was coming next. She didn't know what the school were going to say, she'd been having nightmares of being expelled and then living on the streets with her baby because she had no where else to go. It had been plaguing her thoughts for weeks. She looked at Harry and smiled, she had a mountain to climb but she knew that as long as she had Harry by her side, she was going to be okay.

 **A/N: Just a little filler here to explore in more detail how Leanna is feeling.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: A little time jump here, we are now back at Hogwarts for the new term. Leanna is roughly 12 weeks pregnant.**

Leanna and Harry sat in two chairs opposite McGonnagal's desk in her office. Behind them stood Leanna's parents, Sirius and Mrs Weasley. Both Leanna and Harry were staring at their feet as the adults argued over their situation.

"Speaking for my wife as well as myself, if Leanna chooses to continue with this abomination, she will no longer be welcome in our house." Mr Moore spoke. He was a tall man with a protruding beer belly causing his shirt to stretch at the buttons. His hair was receding at a rapid speed and he looked down his nose at everyone with an expression of disgust. His wife was a short, plump woman with a permanent scowl on her face. Leanna dared not look at her parents. They had been dying for an excuse to disown her for years and now they had a perfect one.

"Is that really necessary?" Mrs Weasley asked. She was appalled that a parent could treat their child the way they had done with Leanna. To her, it was unimaginable to abandon your child when they needed you the most.

"She has brought nothing but shame on our family." Mr Moore replied. "And we shall have it no more." He said firmly. He looked to professor McGonnagal. "She's your problem now." He spat before leading his wife from the room.

Leanna sighed in her seat. She was waiting for the tears to arrive but they never did. She thought that she would at least feel something about her parents abandoning her but she didn't. If anything, she was happy about it.

"I am sorry about your parents Miss Moore." Professor McGonnagal said looking at the young girl with pity.

"I don't care. I'm better of without them." Leanna replied, she didn't look up as she spoke, she didn't want to make eye contact with any of the adults in the room.

"They can all live with me." Sirius spoke out. He'd been very quiet during most of the meeting. Harry turned and grinned at him. Harry had been living with him for two years now and loved the time spent with his long lost god father. McGonnagal nodded and Mrs Weasley clapped her hands together.

"I see that these two are in safe hands." McGonnagal said with a smile. "This situation is not ideal but here at Hogwarts, we manage." She then asked the two students to leave so she could talk with the adults. Leanna and Harry thanked the professor as they left the room.

Ginny and Hermione were waiting for them outside.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked first. Leanna shrugged her shoulders.

"My parents have officially disowned me." Leanna explained. Hermione sighed. "But it's fine, I hated them any way." Leanna said with a smile. She felt happiness rising inside of her. She didn't realise how much of a hold they had on her and now they were gone, she could move on with her life. She could look forward to having her baby.

"McGonnagal was actually okay. She really wants to help us." Harry explained as they walked towards the great hall to have dinner. He took Leanna's hand in her own and squeezed. She looked up at him and smiled. For the first time since she'd found out about the baby, she was actually a little excited. She watched as Harry chatted with his friends over the dinner table. The love that filled her heart threatened to burst. She may only be 15 but she had a boyfriend whom she loved and child growing inside of her that would complete her little family. She leant her head on Harry's shoulder and sighed. Things were starting to look up.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry took Leanna's gloved hand into his own as they made their way towards the lake after dinner that evening. The earlier meeting had gone better than they had expected even with Leanna's parents involved. She thought that she would be more upset than she was, they were her parents but she wasn't. It wasn't bothering her at all.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as they made their way through the trees. The frozen leaves were crunching under their feet as they walked. Every now and then one of them stepped on a twig which cracked loudly. "You know with your parents?" He said. Leanna looked at him and smiled.

"I actually am." She replied. "I actually kind of think they disowned me five years ago when they found out I was a witch." She confessed. "They've just been waiting for an excuse to make it official."

"I think we're better off without them." Harry confessed. Leanna nodded. She completely agreed with him.

The pair made their way through a clearing in the trees and onto the bank of the lake. The lake many years ago had been surrounded by sand to make it look like a beach. Harry and Leanna made their way over to a collection of large rocks put there for students to sit on and sat down on one together.

"So we're really doing this?" She asked. Harry smiled.

"Yeah, we are." He replied. Leanna took a deep breath those ever present nerves were bubbling a little larger than normal. Harry lightly kissed her on her temple which made her smile and the bubbles shrink a little.

"And you really think we can?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"I do." He said. "I think our love is strong enough to get us through this. We have good support around us, at school and at home." He kissed her forehead. "And you're maternal side is coming through already." He said with a smile. Leanna frowned at him. "It really is, you're looking after yourself better. You're getting plenty of sleep, you're eating properly, you're not pushing yourself." He explained. Leanna smiled at him but had tears in her eyes.

"I love you." She said. She couldn't take the smile off her face. If she had any doubt that she loved him, it had now disappeared. She loved him, more than she loved anything else.

"I love you too." He replied. Placed a quick kiss on her lips. He leant down and placed a kiss on her lower stomach. "And our little bean." He said. Leanna's heart burst. She was so in love with her boyfriend that the worries of their future were starting to melt away. She knew it was going to be tough and she was petrified but for the first time since she'd found out that she was pregnant, she was at peace with her situation.

 **A/N: Just a little filler chapter here. Hope you liked it, read and review?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Another little time jump, Leanna is now 18 weeks pregnant.**

Leanna and Harry walked through the court yard hand in hand. She was starting to get a little bump but for the moment she was still able to keep it hidden by her robes. The rumours that had started a few months ago were now flying and people were starting to whisper as they walked past. Harry squeezed her hand in support. She looked at him and smiled. She'd expressed her fears of being the talk of the school and Harry had promised her that he'd be there for her.

"Leanna and Harry sitting in the tree, getting rather naughty." Draco sung from one of the arcs surrounding the court yard.

"What's that half sack? I didn't quite hear you?" Leanna called out to the Slytherin student who looked shocked that she had replied. She had heart burn making her chest feel like it was on fire. She had cramps in her lower stomach which she had been assured was just the ligament stretching. She had a head ache and was exhausted beyond belief. She had no time to be dealing with people like Malfoy today.

She looked to Harry who was looking at her with a confused but amused expression on his face.

"Oh, didn't you know? Malfoy's apparently only got one ball." Leanna explained with a short laugh. Malfoy had jumped down from the arc and gone near them. Harry pulled Leanna back slightly the instinct to protect her bursting through his mind. Her hand flew to her stomach with out her thinking about it, the action was split second before she realised what she had done but it was too late, Draco had noticed.

"So it is true then?" He questioned a smirk rising to his lips. "You are pregnant!" He called out loud enough for the growing crowd around them to hear. Leanna's heart dropped as the glass shattered in her mind. There went her plan of hiding it for a little longer, she watched with tears welling in her eyes as Draco threw his head back and laughed. He took a step towards the couple.

"Mudblood and Potter genes, I feel sorry for the bastard child." Malfoy spat at the couple. He started to laugh until a fist made impact with his nose sending him flying backwards. He clutched his nose whilst screaming and rolling around on the floor. Leanna shook her fist out and loomed over Draco who was now whimpering in fear. Leanna pushed him onto his back with her foot and then placed it over his throat.

"I have some advice half sack." She spoke, the tone of hate thick in her voice. "Do not attempt to insult a pregnant woman and her unborn child. We don't react nicely." She then spat on the scared student before she turned around and came face to face with an unimpressed Professor McGonnagall.

* * *

"Miss Moore, I understand that pregnancy can at sometimes be rather unpleasant but it would help your case to remain a student here if you do not go around using physical violence." Professor McGonnagall warned Leanna after calling her into her office after the incident with Malfoy. Leanna looked down at her feet and didn't say a word. "However, I will not deduct any points from Gryffindor for this incident as long as you promise me it won't happen again." Leanna looked up at the professor in disbelief.

"I promise." She said with a nod. "It honestly won't happen again." Professor McGonnagall nodded.

"If it does, I will deduct double points from your house." The Professor warned. "You may go back to the common room now, and please, getting into fights is not only damaging to your school life, but it's probably not the best thing for your baby either." McGonnagall said before dismissing the young girl. Leanna nodded and apologised once more before she made her way back to the common room.


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione rushed over to Leanna who was sitting in front of one of the large fireplaces with a blanket wrapped around her, two scarfs around her neck and a pair of woolly gloves on her hands.

"I've just heard about what happened!" Hermione said as she perched on the arm of the chair. Leanna nodded.

"I'm fine Hermione, he didn't even touch me." Leanna ensured with a smile. Hermione looked her in the eye and placed her hand on the shoulder.

"I know that but he told everyone. Everyone knows." Hermione said quietly. Leanna nodded. She'd been trying to forget about that. She was going to keep her head down and her walls up high. She didn't have to worry about what people thought of her, she was going to focus on her school work and her baby. They were what mattered not stupid Slytherin boys in the year above her.

"They were going to find out eventually." Leanna said with a shrug. Hermione nodded and sighed as Dean Thomas walked up to the pair.

"Sorry Leanna for disturbing you, I just wanted to ask, is it true? Are you really... well, you know." He asked. He was shifting from foot to foot obviously nervous. He kept looking back at the others who offered him a thumbs up for encouragement. Leanna rolled her eyes.

"Yes." She answered simply. There was no point hiding in shame. That wouldn't get her passed on her exams before the baby was born. It would lead her no where. Dean looked shocked for a moment then smiled and offered his hand to shake.

"That's pretty cool." He admitted. Leanna smiled. "If there's anything any of us can do, let us know." He offered before he walked back over to the rest of the lads in Harry's year.

"That wasn't that bad." Leanna said with a shrug. She hoped that everyone was going to be like that.

* * *

Leanna laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. The first few times people had come up to her she had been happy to see that there was support around but after an hour of a constant stream of people wanting to give her their congratulations she had gotten fed up and gone to her dorm. Ginny sat next to her on the end of the bed.

"I mean it is nice to know that I have the support from my house but a lot of it is so fake, some of these people probably didn't even know who I was until Malfoy told them." Leanna explained to her friend. Ginny nodded.

"They want in on the gossip." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well I'm not going to succumb to it." Leanna told Ginny as she sat up slightly. Ginny's eyes went to Leanna's stomach.

"Stand up a minute." Ginny said to Leanna who shrugged and stood up. "Lift your top." Ginny requested. Leanna rolled her top up to her rid cage and stood side on from Ginny.

"Holy shit." Ginny remarked. "You're getting a bump already!" She exclaimed. Leanna nodded and smiled. She ran a hand across her tiny bump in circles. It had appeared over night and seemed to get bigger every time she looked.

"I hope it doesn't get too big." She said as she rolled her shirt down and sat down on the bed.

"You've probably jinxed it now." Ginny said with a laugh. Leanna nodded.

"Probably have." She replied.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Another time jump here, Leanna is now 21 weeks. Also, we find out what gender the baby is.**

Leanna walked with Ginny into their Defence Against The Dark Arts class room. Leanna's bump was just starting to show through her uniform and whispers followed her wherever she went. She was getting good at blocking them out. It had taken a while but she knew now, not to let the other student's comments get to her. She didn't care what other people thought. She was happy and her baby was healthy and that's all that mattered.

The students gathered in the centre of the room questioning the lack of desks. Their teacher, Professor Bowls, came down the stairs and addressed them all.

"Today, we are going to be refreshing our minds on Boggarts." He explained. Professor Bowls was a tall man with a stern voice. His face and arms were covered in scars from his dealings with magical beasts and other things alike that he encountered whilst travelling when he was younger. He was kind of man that didn't need to earn respect, it was granted automatically. He'd been teaching them for two years now since Lupin had left and was a lot of people's favourite teacher. "Now I trust that you all know the incantation you need to use." He said as a large, oak chest floated across from the corner of the room to stand next to him. "Now as you may or may not know, you are about to see your worst fears but please remember that this is not real and by holding out your wand and saying the simple spell, Riddikulus, you can change the boggart into something it hates, something funny." Professor Bowls explained as the class lined up in front of the chest. Ginny and Leanna slid into the queue halfway from the back. Leanna's heart was hammering in her chest and there was a fluttering sensation in the tummy which she had been told was the baby's movements. She smiled to herself, she'd faced boggarts before and had no problem so she was confident that this would and easy task.

"Now, before we start, this task needs your complete concentration and control." He advised the students. "Are we ready now?" He asked The class chorused a yes as the first student stepped up to tackle the boggart. Leanna watched as one by one students walked up and faced the boggart. She took a deep breath as she stepped up to first position.

She held her wand firmly in her hand and took a deep breath as the boggart took it's shape. She gasped when the boggart turned into Harry's lifeless body first and quickly changed to her lifeless body. She froze as the boggart changed shape again. This time it took the shape of a crying baby. Leanna raised her wand with a shaky hand. Her eyes glued on the image of the screaming baby. Her worst fear was that her and Harry were dead leaving their baby without his or her parents. The room started to spin and then everything went black.

When she came round she could hear people talking around her.

"It's my fault Professor. I should have never let her take part in this morning's activity." Professor bowls apologised.

"Nonsense Professor Bowls, you weren't to know this would happen." McGonnagall's voice replied. "You should go back to your office, she is fine, she just needs rest." McGonnagall assured. Leanna heard one set of footsteps walk away. She took a deep breath. She kept her eyes closed, she didn't want them to know she was awake just yet.

"Minerva, I have arranged Miss Moore an appointment at St. Mungo's at four thirty this afternoon." Madame Pomfrey told the professor. McGonnagall thanked the woman.

Leanna opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the hospital wing. She groaned as she sat herself up on the bed.

"Ah, Miss Moore, you had us worried for a moment there." McGonnagall greeted with a smile.

"I'm sorry Professor, I've faced boggarts before so thought I would be fine." Leanna explained. She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled when she felt the familiar fluttering feeling.

"It's nothing to worry about dear, you just rest. We have an appointment for you at St. Mungo's this afternoon, I assume that you would like Mr Potter to join you." McGonnagal asked. Leanna nodded.

The doors crashed open, McGonnagall and Leanna looked up and saw Harry running into the hospital wing closely followed by Ginny and Hermione. McGonnagall nodded at the students and politely said she would see them in Dumbledore's office at 4.15.

Harry rushed over to Leanna's bedside and took her hand in his own.

"They only just came and found us, are you okay?" He asked as he leant forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. Leanna smiled as the fluttering in her tummy increased. The baby knew his or her daddy already.

"I'm okay, I fainted is all." Leanna explained. Harry sighed in relief. The students chatted for a while until Madame Pomfrey came back around and asked everyone but Harry to leave. Hermione and Ginny hugged their two friends and wished them good luck at the appointment.

Madame Pomfrey helped Leanna out of bed and into her clothes before escorting them to Dumbeldore's office so they could travel to St Mungos using the floo network.

* * *

Leanna laid back on a hospital bed as they waited for a Healer to join them. Mrs Weasley had met them at the hospital and was fussing over the young couple.

A lady, who Leanna assumed was a healer, walked through the door pulling a large machine behind her.

"Miss Moore?" She asked in a gentle voice. Leanna nodded. "Hi there, I'm Healer George." The woman introduced. She was of avergage height and build with long, brown hair tied up in a bun. She explained what was going to happen during the check up. She set the machine up and asked Leanna to lift her shirt. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at his girlfriend's bump. It had grown even since last night. He took her hands in his own, waves of excitement passing through him making him grin widely. He kissed Leanna's temple as Healer George squeezed a gel onto her stomach. She squealed as it made contact and giggled.

"That's cold." She commented. Healer George just started smiling and pressed a probe onto Leanna's bump. After a few moments an image appeared on screen. It was black, grey and grainy but in the middle of the screen wriggling around was their baby.

Both Harry and Leanna gasped as they watched their little one wriggle around on screen. It was the most beautiful sight they had both ever seen.

"Everything looks perfect to me." Healer George told them. Leanna and Harry grinned at each other. They couldn't believe that this was their baby. "I'm just taking some measurements and then we can confirm your due date." Healer George explained as she moved the probe around and pressed buttons on the screen.

A whooshing sound echoed around the room causing Mrs Weasley to start crying. Leanna too had tears in her eyes as she watched her baby wriggle around on the screen as the beautiful sound of his or her heartbeat filled her ears.

"That's a nice strong heartbeat." Healer George announced with pride. Mrs Weasley had her hand on Harry's shoulder as the three of them just watched the little baby move it's arms and legs.

"Like I said, everything looks perfect in there. You're 21 weeks gone which means your due date is 23rd July. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Healer George asked. Harry and Leanna exchanged looks and both nodded.

"We would love to." Harry replied. He squeezed Leanna's hand the excitement building inside of them. Healer George moved the probe around on Leanna's stomach again.

"Congratulations, you're having a little girl." She announced. Leanna instantly burst into tears of joy. She was having a daughter! Harry jumped up and whooped. He leant down and hugged Leanna before turning and hugging Mrs Weasley.

"This is fantastic." Mrs Weasley kept repeating as the tears ran down her cheeks.

Healer George took a few images of the baby and then gave Leanna a paper towel to wipe her stomach before explaining that she would be back in a moment. She pulled the machine out of the room leaving the three of them alone.

"I can't believe it." Leanna said, the smile hadn't left her face. "We're going to have a daughter!" She squealed with excitement. Harry kissed her quickly. He couldn't wait to go back and tell everyone that they were going to have a daughter!

Healer George came back into the room and handed them a set of four photos that she'd taken of the baby. Mrs Weasley, Harry and Leanna thanked the healer and made an appointment for two weeks time to start talking about Leanna's birth plan.

They made their way to the fireplaces in reception. Leanna couldn't stop staring at the photos the healer had given them. The baby wriggled and moved in the photo which made Leanna's heart explode. From what started as a pretty crappy day had ended in being one of the best days of her life.

* * *

Once back at Hogwarts, the young couple rushed to find their friends. They gathered them all in the common room before presenting the pictures.

"We'd like to present to you, our daughter!" Harry exclaimed as he handed them the photos. There was a moment of silence before the chaos started. Hermione jumped up first hugging Leanna tight and then turned to give Harry one too.

"Daughter?" Ginny repeated. Harry and Leanna nodded. Ginny squealed with happiness. She jumped up off the sofa and wrapped her arms around the both of them. There was a chorus of congratulations from their friends and many other people as the news spread around the common room. Harry and Leanna thanked them all, the smiles still not leaving their faces. They knew that it would be tough raising a baby at 16 and 17 but they were the happiest they'd both been in years.


	26. Chapter 26

Leanna sat in between Ginny and Harry at the Gryffindor table during breakfast. She was munching on a slice of toast and flicking through the daily prophet when a paper plane landed in front of her. She sighed. She'd been receiving things like this for weeks. Harry looked at her with a concerned expression. He'd been trying to convince her to take them to McGonnagal but she kept telling him that she didn't want a fuss.

"They're so immature." Ginny said. She looked over her shoulder towards the Slytherin table and glared at Malfoy and his followers. Pansy Parkinson whispered into Malfoy's ear and laughed. Ginny huffed in disgust and turned away. "Just ignore them." She told Leanna who had already read the note and scrunched it into a ball. She knew not to let the notes get to her but some were worse than others. The simple insults she could handle. She could handle the pushing in the halls and the whispers that followed her every where she went. It was the notes like this one that hit her the most. It was when they played to her fear of rejection that played with her mind, they made her question the things she knew. They made her irrational brain work overtime. Harry's hand squeezed hers. She looked at him and smiled. He leant forward and brought his lips to her ear.

"Just remember that I love you." He whispered. He placed a soft kiss on her temple. Leanna smiled. She leant forward and placed her lips on his.

"I will. If you remember that I love you too." She replied. Their moment was ruined by Ginny making retching sounds. They both looked at her with amused expressions on their faces. She smiled sweetly at them.

"Love makes me sick." She said with a shrug of her shoulders and continued eating her cereal. Leanna and Harry laughed. Leanna had relaxed already. The taunting from her peers was hard to take but she knew that she couldn't let it get to her. She was always going to come across people like them in her life and she needed to learn how to deal with them. She looked from her boyfriend to her best friend and smiled. Malfoy and his pack could throw anything they want at her but they couldn't really get to her. She had too many people in her life that shone bright enough to beat any darkness.

 **A/N: Just a short little filler chapter here. Read and review?**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Another time jump, Leanna is now 33 Weeks pregnant.**

"So how are you feeling?" Madame Pomfrey asked after Leanna had got herself settled on the bed.

"I've got a lot of aches and pains. There's a lot of pressure down there which is really horrible. Apart from that I feel good." Leanna replied with honesty. She was starting to get excited because she knew that she'd be able to listen to her baby's heart beat.

"That's all normal dear." Madame Pomfrey assured the young girl. Leanna nodded and rolled her shirt up revealing her very large baby bump. Madame Pomfrey pressed down and squeezed the bump assessing where baby was lying. She made notes each time and nodded to herself. Leanna looked at Harry and smiled. Harry returned the smile and mouthed the words I love you to her. She smiled and mouthed them back.

A faint heartbeat broke her from her gaze with Harry. It was music to her ears. It sounded like a whooshing sound but she loved it. She'd never heard anything that beautiful in her life, and she was sure she never would again. Her eyes started to fill with tears. She'd been crying a lot recently. She'd read that it was her hormones. She was getting pretty annoyed with them.

"A good steady heartbeat." Madame Pomfrey confirmed. Leanna grinned. "So far so good my dear." She said with a smile as Leanna sat up and rolled her shirt down. "Now I'm sure you have been in talks with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagal about where you will birth the baby, this should be finalised this week. With only seven weeks to go you need to be finalising that birth plan and making sure you have everything in place for when the baby is here. He or she could decide to make their appearance any time from now." Madame Pomfrey advised. A rising panic filled Leanna. For the first few months of her pregnancy, she didn't really realise how much her life was about to change. It was only now that her due date was fast approaching, she was starting to worry and get nervous about the whole thing. She looked to Harry and could see the panic in his eyes. She squeezed his hand as Madame Pomfrey finished writing her final notes. She smiled at the young couple.

"I will see you again next week." She said with a smile. Both Harry and Leanna nodded. Leanna sat up straight and rolled her t-shirt down before she swung her legs over the side of the bed and heaved herself to her feet. It was getting harder and harder to move and function like a normal person. The couple thanked Madame Pomfrey and headed back to the common room.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that heartbeat." Leanna said as Harry took her hand in his own.

"Me neither." Harry agreed. He pecked Leanna's lips with his own as they walked. Their mood however, was brought down as they rounded the next corner and came face to face with Malfoy and Parkinson.

"There they are Draco, look at how disgusting she looks. She's huge!" Pansy said as they walked past. Leanna kept her pain to herself and stared forward. Harry squeezed her hand as they made their way down the corridor. Pansy's words were echoing around Leanna's head. It had only been in the past few weeks she'd started to feel self conscious about her appearance. She knew that her bump was big. Whenever a Healer had seen her, they had all commented on how big she was. The whispers followed her around wherever she went. She was even having people approach her and ask whether she was having twins because she was so big.

"They're a waste of space." Harry told her. He kissed her temple softly. Leanna nodded. She knew they were but that didn't help her from feeling like a whale. She followed Harry into the common room and sat down on one of the sofa's. Her back was aching, her feet were aching, she had heartburn radiating through her chest. She closed her eyes for a moment and gave in to how horrible she was feeling. Pregnancy was a wonderful but horrible experience.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Another time hop, I'm sorry! Leanna is now 35 weeks pregnant.**

Leanna was laid across one of the sofas in the common room with Harry sat on the floor leaning against the sofa. They were revising for their exams next week.

"Harry!" Leanna almost shouted at him as she propped herself up on her elbows. Harry turned around in a panic. With her being 35 weeks pregnant, she could technically go into labour any day now.

"Look at my tummy!" She said lifting her shirt up above her bump. Just above her belly button was the perfect outline of a foot stretched against the skin. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. That was his daughter's foot Right there!

"Ron! Hermione! Come see this!" He called out to his friends who had just entered the common room. They rushed over to see the foot.

"That's just weird!" Ron said shaking his head. Hermione clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Ronald, it's not weird at all. It's wonderful. Pregnancy is truly amazing." She said. Leanna laughed.

"You won't be saying that when it's you that's going through it." Leanna said with a smile, her gaze fixed on the little foot pushing up against her belly. She poked it and in return set her daughter off rolling and kicking. Leanna's whole stomach moved from side to side as the baby wriggled. The group of friends were just watching with smiles on their face. Harry placed his hands either side of bump. A huge grin on his face. He couldn't wait until he could meet his daughter.

"How far along are you now?" Hermione asked as Leanna rolled her shirt back down and sat up more so her and Ron could sit down.

"35 weeks. Only 5 more to go." She said with a smile. She was scared, petrified even but there was also a part of her that was starting to get excited, after all these months of carrying her in her womb, she would be able to hold her and she couldn't wait.

"Wow, did you know your baby will have hair, finger and toe nails by now and is going to put on half of her body weight in the next week alone." Hermione started rambling. Leanna raised her eyebrow.

"Someone's been doing their research." Harry said with a chuckle. Hermione swatted him playfully.

"One of us needed to know what's going on and it certainly wouldn't be you two boys." She said crossing her arms across her chest. Leanna laughed.

"Now she has a point!" She agreed with Hermione. She pushed herself up with a groan. "All I know is the next 5 weeks couldn't pass soon enough." She said with a smile as Harry joined her and they walked back to her dorm.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Leanna is now 36 weeks pregnant and sitting her final exam. Thank you all for the favourites etc. Also, where have my lovely reviewers gone? Come back, you are missed!**

Leanna looked up at the large clock at the front of the Grand Hall. She had an hour left to finish her exam and was nearly half way through. She was thankful that she'd done her revision on this subject as some of the questions she really had to think about. She rubbed one hand in circles over her stomach. She'd been having pains continually through her exam. Some were easier to deal with than others. She pressed on through. She had to pause a few sentences away from finishing one of the questions. She hissed as a sharp pain ripped across her stomach. It lasted for a couple of minutes before it disappeared as quickly as it had came. Leanna closed her eyes a took a few deep breaths. She thought about raising her hand but decided against it, she had to finish this exam. She picked her quill up once more and went back to answering questions. She was half way through the last question when another sharp pain ripped through her. It had been nearly an hour since the last one and it caught her off guard. She dropped her quill and clenched her fist as she hoped it would subside. She let out a long breath once that pain had vanished again. She'd been having pains in her stomach for weeks but today's certainly were getting more and more painful. She took a few minutes to regain her composure before she re-read what she was writing and finished the question. She smiled to herself as she raised her hand to indicate that she had finished. McGonnagal walked over to her and collected her paper. She smiled at Leanna who smiled back. McGonnagal nodded towards the door. Leanna nodded and with difficulty, rose to her feet. She walked out of the Great Hall keeping her eyes on the floor. She was struggling to keep the smile off her face. She had done what most people had thought was impossible and take her O.W.L.S whilst 36 weeks pregnant.

Harry was waiting for her outside the Great Hall.

"How did it go?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her. She snaked her arms around his neck and pecked his lips with her own. She thought about telling him about the pains she was having but decided not to, she didn't want to worry him. They were probably only those braxton things that Hermione had told her about.

"I think it went really well." She replied. Harry beamed at her.

"I'm so proud of you." He said before he captured her lips with his own and kissed her with passion. He brought his hands up to the back of her head and tangled his fingers in her hair. She closed her eyes and let herself go. She was floating on a cloud through a bright blue sky. She moaned under her breath when Harry pulled away. He chuckled as his thumb ran circles over her temple.

"I love you." She told him, poking him in the chest. Harry chuckled.

"I love you too." He replied poking her back. "And I love you." He said poking the bump. Their daughter sprung to life and gave a swift kick where Harry's finger had made contact. The pair laughed as Harry took Leanna's hand and lead her back to the common room.

She sat on the sofa with her legs up on a foot stall. Harry had gone to get changed and her daughter was kicking up a storm inside her. Her whole bump was shifting where the baby was moving inside her. She had had no more pains since this afternoon and was now relaxing a little. She knew that she should take the next four weeks to prepare herself for the birth. The thought filled her with fear and dread. She'd read all the books and spoken to so many people. On paper, the plan was perfect and ready to roll. Thinking about labour scared her, she was terrified. Knowing that her body was going to be pushed so hard and stretched to its absolute limits scared her. She didn't deal well with pain. She was what some people would call a wimp. She'd read that labour is only as painful as you let it be, but it was in this spiritual book that most of the time chatted absolute bollocks. She looked around the common room and saw Harry approaching her.

He sat down next to her and kissed her temple.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Leanna smiled at him.

"I'm okay, you?" She replied. Harry nodded but Leanna could see in his eyes that something wasn't right.

"I'm okay, I've been thinking about what happens next." He admitted. Leanna looked at him with a slight frown. "You know, now we've both finished our exams. When our daughter is born, our lives won't ever be the same." He opened his arm as he spoke and Leanna shuffled slightly so she was cuddled into his side.

"I'm scared." Leanna admitted. Harry kissed her temple.

"And you have every right to be." He spoke softly. "I'm scared too but we'll be okay." He promised her. Leanna nodded. She knew that he was right, they had a challenge in front of them but that didn't mean they were going to fail.


	30. Chapter 30

Leanna awoke with a scream. Every muscle in her stomach was tight and a sharp pain made her feel like she was being ripped apart. Both her room mates jumped out of bed and rushed over.

"What's the matter?" One of them asked whilst the other ran from the room shouting for help. Students were already gathering outside in the hall as Leanna started panting through the pain. Her room mate stood awkwardly at the end of the bed. The pain subsided and Leanna let out a long breath. She looked around the room and noticed her room mate standing there awkwardly. She smiled.

"Is Harry coming?" Leanna asked. Her voice quiet. Her room mate nodded and smiled.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked.

"Lend a fellow girl a hand to get up? I need to pee." Leanna said as her room mate laughed nervously and made her way to the side of the bed. She helped Leanna to her feet and stood awkwardly behind her as Leanna made her way into the bathroom.

Leanna stood in front of the sink as another sharp pain ripped its way through her stomach. She clenched her teeth and tried her hardest not to cry out. As the pain passed, she took a few deep breaths. There was a voice in her head screaming at her that she was in labour. She shook her head and splashed her face with cold water. It was too early to go into labour. She wasn't due for another four weeks. There was a knock on the bathroom door, she called out to tell whoever it was that the door was open. Harry stepped inside. He rushed over to her and kissed her temple.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Leanna nodded slowly. She turned to face him.

"I think I'm in labour." She admitted. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. He nodded.

"Okay. I thought you could be, I asked Hermione to go and get Madame Pomfrey just in case." Harry explained as he guided Leanna back into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and sipped at her glass of water. As she leant forward to put the glass back, her muscles contracted which caused her to cry out in pain. Harry rushed to her side and took the glass from her hand before it fell to the floor. They both looked down as a pool of what appeared to be water appeared at their feet. Leanna shook her head at him. She was definitely in labour. Harry helped Leanna into a dry night dress before helping her onto the bed, luckily none of the sheets had gotten wet and Harry set about cleaning the floor. Leanna's mind was racing. She couldn't be in labour. She was supposed to have her baby at Grimmuald Place with Hermione and Mrs Weasley and Healer George, not at Hogwarts!

Madame Pomfrey pushed her way through the crowd of students outside and shooed them away before she let Hermione in to the room and closed the door.

"Leanna my dear, on a scale of one to ten how bad are the pains?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she put her bag on one of Leanna's room mate's beds. She knelt down in front of the young girl who was holding up seven fingers. Madame Pomfrey nodded and gave an instruction to Hermione.

"I'm just going to see what's going on down there." She explained to Leanna as she moved her legs into the right position. Leanna growled through another contraction. She was gripping onto Harry's hand tightly. He thought that she was going to cut the circulation off but he didn't say anything, he knew better than that.

"Okay Leanna, you're definitely in labour and I suspect have been for a while now. You're 6 centimetres dilated." Madame Pomfrey told the young girl who was panting through yet another contraction. The young couple exchanged panicked glances. Their baby wasn't due for another four weeks! Madame Pomfrey reassured the couple that everything was going to be alright as she prepared the room for a delivery. Between her and Hermione they were ready for action by the time the next contraction hit.

* * *

The sunlight was now burning through the windows of the dormitory and they would hear the birds chirping outside. Leanna smiled to herself as she watched the blue sky from where she was lying on the bed. She thought about how it was a lovely day to be born. She enjoyed the moment of peace before she leant forward and for the first time in the 7 hours she had been in active labour, she let out a scream. She felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside out. She looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. The contractions that were hitting her now grew with intensity every time. She had never felt anything like it, the pain so severe that it blurred her vision and made the room spin.

"I can't do it." She whispered to him as the contraction subsided. Harry pushed a strand of hair from her sweat stained face. He pressed his lips to her temple.

"Yes! Yes, you can." He told her. She burst into tears. Her sobs shaking her already aching body. She couldn't take much more of this. It was too much. She shook her head. "Listen to me, you can do this. You are the strongest person I know, you are brave and you are determined. You need to find that courage deep inside you and prove everybody wrong. All those people who told you that you would never make it, prove them wrong. I believe in you." Harry said. He finished his speech by kissing her forehead. She smiled at him briefly before throwing her head back and letting out another gut wrenching scream as every muscle in her stomach contacted spreading that all too familiar fire through her body.

Harry watched as Leanna growled, cried and screamed through contraction after contraction. She gripped onto his hand with one of her own, the other gripped onto Hermione's hand. He had never felt so helpless in his life. He wanted nothing more than to take all the pain away from Leanna. He would swap his place with hers in an instant. He swiped away hair that had fallen in front of Leanna's eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much." He told her. Leanna turned and glared at him as she started growling through a contraction. He knew not to take it personally, so he just smiled at her. She leant her head back and continued to growl until the contraction passed. Within seconds another one hit causing her to cry out in pain. He heard Madame Pomfrey telling Leanna something about pushing but he couldn't make sense of it. He couldn't make sense of anything. Leanna gripped his hand and screamed as her whole body shook. She was crying and begging for the pain to stop. Harry's mind was racing. It was breaking his heart to see his girlfriend in so much distress. It felt like time slowed down around him, he felt the room growing larger and it was like he was observing from the sidelines. Madame Pomfrey and Hermione were pouring out encouragements as he just sat there dumbfounded. The situation had just caught up with him and as he looked a Leanna who's gaze was glued on Hermione as she begged once more for it to all stop. He watched as Leanna's face contorted with pain. He wanted to beg for it to stop too. He couldn't take much longer of seeing her like this. He was resisting the urge to stand up when Leanna looked at him with tears in her eyes. He brought his hand up and stroked her hairline. She needed him here, with her.

"You can do this." He reminded her softly. "I believe in you." He kissed the top of her head as Leanna leant her head back and cried out in pain. Harry sat back as time stood still. He could see it all happening in front of him, Leanna's screams followed by that split second silence. The tiniest moment of silence before it flooded through his ears, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, his daughter crying.


	31. Chapter 31

Leanna watched as Madame Pomfrey wrapped a blanket around the crying baby and placed her on Leanna's chest. She supported the baby with tired arms. She looked down at the small infant who had stopped crying and was now looking up at her with wide eyes She watched the baby's face scrunch up and her lips open and close. A smile came to Leanna's lips. This was her baby. Her daughter.

"My baby." She whispered. "My Daughter." She leant forward and closed her eyes as she placed a soft kiss on the top of the baby's head. The wisps of black hair tickled her nose and caused her to smile. She leant her head back against the pillows. She was exhausted but she'd done it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was a mother.

* * *

Harry watched his girlfriend meeting their daughter for the first time with a huge smile on his face. Tears blurred his vision so he blinked a few times. He couldn't believe it. That tiny human that was wrapped in a red and gold blanket was his tiny human. His perfect, tiny, human.

* * *

After Leanna had cleaned herself up a little, both her and the new baby were moved to the hospital wing. Leanna took a deep breath as Harry carried her down the stairs. She had been in the dormitory for a little under 24 hours and although she felt like she had been rolled up and used as a quaffle in quidditch match, she was glad to be out of that room. She walked slowly to the hospital wing. They wanted to wheel her on a bed but she refused. She wanted to walk. She needed to walk.

With a hiss, she got herself onto the bed in the hospital wing and laid back against the pillows. She smiled as Harry sat down on the chair next to the bed with their daughter in his arms.

"She's perfect." Harry said. He looked at her with a goofy grin on his face that instantly made her smile. She nodded.

"She is." She replied. She yawned loudly and pulled the sheets up around her, the smile never leaving her face. She fell asleep watching Harry gazing at their daughter.

* * *

Harry looked down at his daughter asleep in his arms. He couldn't decide what he loved most about her. She had the cutest little button nose. Plump lips and a mass of jet black hair on the top of her head. She was the most beautiful baby in the world. He'd been awake for over 24 hours now but he had gone past the point of being tired, he found himself actually quite awake. He looked over at Leanna who was sleeping soundly. He didn't think he could love her any more than he already did but he was wrong. As he watched her, he thought his heart was going to explode. As his gaze fell to his newborn daughter in his arms, he felt like the luckiest man alive.

* * *

Leanna sat on the chair in the hospital wing feeding her daughter a bottle. Harry was asleep on the bed after finally giving up. Leanna's body ached and as she looked down at her daughter suckling on the bottle she felt a wave of worry rush over her. What if she couldn't do it? What if she couldn't cope? What was going to happen to them when they were fully on their own?

"You two are so beautiful." Harry mumbled from the bed. Leanna looked at him and smiled. She hadn't noticed him wake. He smiled at her and sat up on the bed. He'd only slept for a couple of hours but that was all he needed.

"What happens now?" Leanna asked, voicing her fears. Harry sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair.

"We raise our daughter the best we can." He replied. Leanna nodded but still looked worried.

"What if we can't?" She asked as tears started to fill her eyes. Harry slid off the bed and knelt down beside her. He kissed her temple softly.

"We can do it." He said to her. "I believe in us."

 **A/N: I would firstly like to apologise for the lack of updates, I have a new job and it has been hectic as hell! Thank you all for your patience. Just a little filler chapter here. Just to grasp some of the feelings that are running through the young couple at this time. Much love to you all. Read and review?**


	32. Chapter 32

Two days after giving birth to her daughter, Leanna got dressed for the first time. She stood in front of a mirror in the hospital wing bathroom and looked at herself. Her stomach, although still flabby, had almost reverted back to it's original state. Her hair was freshly washed and brushed, it had a shine to it that it didn't often have. She had bags under her eyes and looked exhausted but despite that, she felt pretty good about herself.

She walked back towards her bed where Harry was lying with their daughter balanced on his bent legs. She smiled as she approached them. She couldn't be happier than she was right now. She paused when she heard what Harry was telling their daughter who was wide awake just gazing at him.

"You were born at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the 26th June. You're mummy's name is Leanna Moore and I'm your daddy, my name is Harry Potter. Your mummy is the greatest person alive, she's intelligent, talented and hilarious. She makes people smile even in their darkest days. She's soft and gentle but can send a bad ass hex if you piss her off." He paused and smiled at his daughter who was watching him with wide eyes. "She's the most amazing woman on this planet and you are so lucky to have her as your mummy." Harry smiled at the infant. Leanna felt the tears springing to her eyes. She walked towards them and knelt on the bed next to Harry. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his temple. She looked down at her daughter and smiled.

"And your daddy is the most brilliant man alive. He has a fantastic brain, when he can be bothered to use it, he's the best seeker Hogwarts has seen in years, he cares about his friends and family; He'd do anything for them. He loves widely and spreads confidence to anyone who needs it. You are so lucky to have him as your daddy." She said to the newborn. Harry looked at her and kissed her quickly.

"I love you." He said to her, a goofy grin on his face. She grinned back.

"I love you too."

* * *

"She needs a name." Leanna said as she carefully lifted her daughter from her cot. She took a few steps backwards and sat down in the chair. She shifted the baby into a comfortable feeding position and picked up the bottle. She tested the temperature of the milk on the back of her hand just as Mrs Weasley had shown her. She offered the bottle to the baby who opened her mouth eagerly. Harry smiled as he watched the interaction.

"She does indeed." He agreed. He hadn't thought about a name for the baby yet, he'd been too wrapped up with feedings and nappy changes to even think about her name.

"I'd love her to be named Lily." He suggested. Leanna nodded, her gaze still on the baby.

"Lily Rose." She said quietly. "After the two most important women in mummy and daddy's life." She smiled at Harry. "Rose was my grandmother's name. She practically raised me from when I was a baby until she died when I was 9. I loved her and she taught me pretty much everything I know. It was her who showed me that the world was a beautiful place if you opened your eyes and looked hard enough." She explained. Harry nodded and kissed her temple.

"Lily Rose." He repeated more to himself than anyone else. "I love it." He said.

"Lily Rose Potter." Leanna confirmed as she looked down at the baby who's eyes were closed as she drank her milk. Harry smiled. Lily Rose Potter, his daughter.

"It's the perfect name for the perfect baby." Harry said as he leant forward and kissed Leanna on the cheek. She smiled at him.

"I love you." She told him. Harry pecked her lips with his own.

"I love you too." He replied.


	33. Chapter 33

Lily was three days old now. Leanna and her were still staying in the hospital wing where they would remain until term ended in another week's time. They would be returning home on the Hogwarts Express with all the other students. Leanna sat on the bed looking out of the window. She wanted to get out of this hospital wing and go for a walk but she knew she couldn't carry Lily around the grounds. She sighed to herself as she looked over at the baby who was asleep in the cot next to the bed. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Lily was the best baby. She hardly ever fussed, only when she had a dirty nappy or was hungry. The rest of the time she was asleep. Leanna had spent hours just sitting watching the newborn sleep. There was no better way to pass the time and she still couldn't get over the fact the baby was hers.

She looked up as Harry walked in followed by a large portion of the Weasley clan. She smiled as they all made there way over. Mr and Mrs Weasley leading the way for Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. Hermione walked in behind the twins. They all gathered around the bed their arms filled with gifts. Mrs Weasley opened her arms and hugged Leanna.

"My dear, it's wonderful to see you." She said as she patted the young girl's shoulders. She then turned and peered into the cot where the sleeping infant lay. She clasped her hand over her mouth.

"She is beautiful." She said through her tears. She turned to Leanna and engulfed her in another huge hug. She then rounded the bed and did the same to Harry. "I am so happy for you two." She said as she wiped her tears with a handkerchief. Mr Weasley approached Harry and shook his hand.

"Congratulations Harry. We have a gift for the newborn." He said with a smile. Harry thanked him. Mr Weasley stepped aside and behind him was a traditional pram. Leanna gasped as she saw the pram. It was perfect. She hugged both Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"It was Ron's first, then Ginny's." Mrs Weasley told the young couple. Leanna beamed. Excitement grew inside her; She could take Lily for walks now.

Harry was proud to show his daughter off to his friends who one by one passed the sleeping newborn between them. She made little to no fuss as she was being passed around. Her face would scrunch up every time she was moved but she soon settled in the arms of the new person holding her and continued to sleep.

"So Lee, does she have a name yet?" Ginny asked as she sat down in the chair and accepted the baby from Fred. She looked down at the tiny baby in her arms and couldn't believe that she was real.

"She does." Leanna confirmed with a nod. The excitement level rose as Harry joined Leanna on the bed.

"Oh please tell us!" Ginny begged. Harry and Leanna grinned at each other.

"Her name is Lily Rose Potter." Harry announced. There was a chorus of excitement coming from all of their friends and family.

"Does Sirius know?" Mrs Weasley asked. Harry nodded. They had sent him a letter with a photograph the day Lily was born. They then sent another letter and some more photos that morning announcing her name.

"This is wonderful!" Mrs Weasley called out with glee as she stood in between Fred and George with her arms around their waists. They grinned at their mother in agreement. They had made a vow to be the best uncle's they could be to that small child. They'd even both had a cuddle with the infant.

Leanna smiled to herself as she scanned around her family who were all relaxed and excited for the new arrival. She thought about her parents and how they were missing out on all of this. They had sent them a letter announcing their granddaughter's birth but had received no reply. She sighed. It was their loss. Neither she nor Lily needed them, they had all the family they needed around them right here.

* * *

Not long after The Weasley's had left, the young family had another few visitor's. Remus Lupin sat in the chair holding the newborn in his arms.

"You've impressed us all you two." He said to the young couple who smiled at him.

"We're all super proud." Tonks added from where she was standing next to Remus.

"Thank you." Harry said. "Having everyone's support certainly has made things easier." He admitted. Remus and Tonks nodded as they watched Lily stretch and scrunch up her face.

"I love it when she does that, her little pout is so cute." Leanna said with a smile. The three others agreed with them and remained in silence just watching the newborn sleep.

"I hope I haven't missed the party." Sirius' voice distracted them all from the baby. Harry jumped up and hugged his godfather who then went round and hugged Leanna. Remus stood up and swapped places with Sirius who eagerly accepted the baby.

"Hello Lily Rose." He said to the young infant who had opened her eyes to check out what was causing her the disturbance. "My name is Sirius. I'm your daddy's godfather and you're coming to live at my house." He said with a smile. He hadn't seen a baby this beautiful since he first held Harry 16 years ago. She had the cutest pout and button nose. Her jet black hair stuck up in a mohawk on top of her head. He chuckled. "Seriously Lily, I'm digging the hairstyle." He told her with a wink. Leanna groaned.

"She looks like a boy!" She said with a whine. Harry shook his head.

"I love her hair, it's the cutest." He said proudly. Sirius nodded.

"It's certainly unique." He said with a chuckle. Lily stretched in his arms and he felt a feeling that he thought he couldn't feel any more. It bubbled through him, spreading throughout the whole of his body and released it's energy through the smile on his lips. It was a real smile, a smile which had real joy and happiness behind it. A smile that lasted more than a few seconds. He hadn't felt happiness since this for 16 years and boy did he miss it. He looked up at Harry.

"Nice one Potter." He said to him with a grin. Harry beamed back at him. He'd been watching Sirius since he sat down with Lily and he had seen the change inside of him. His eyes had light behind them. They were alive in a way Harry had never seen them before. The man in that chair was a man who after so many years, was filled with joy. He was filled with life and it was because of his daughter who was already living up to her name sakes and bringing the group together in harmony once more.


	34. Chapter 34

Lily was 12 days old when they prepared to board the Hogwarts Express to take them home. Leanna had been fretting all morning about the journey. She'd not been farther than the grounds since Lily was born and now they had to spend 7 hours on the train which would include at least one if not two feedings and god knows what else.

"Relax, it's going to be fine." Harry tried to reassure his girlfriend as he placed Lily in her pram. "I bet you now that she's going to sleep through practically the whole journey." He kissed Leanna on the temple. She nodded at him but his words didn't help much. There was still far too much to worry about.

She put the nappy bag on the bed and opened it to check what was inside for the third time. Harry rolled his eyes. On his watch, they were ready an hour ago but Leanna was still finding things to stress about.

"Leanna, you've got this." Harry told her firmly. She nodded at him and let out a deep breath. She could do this. She nodded again and took hold of the pram. Swallowing the worry as best she could, she followed Harry out of the hospital. She was finally going home.

* * *

They were two hours into the journey when Lily first started to make a fuss. Leanna's cheeks blushed as passing students peered into their carriage. Harry upon seeing Leanna freeze, picked Lily up from her pram and set about preparing her a bottle. Within minutes, Lily was quiet again happily drinking her milk. Leanna put her head in her hands. She had just suddenly become aware that she was on her own now. She was responsible for caring for her daughter and it scared her. What if she couldn't do it? What if she forgot how to do everything without somebody there to guide her? She felt Harry's hand rubbing circles on her shoulders and sighed.

"Do you want to wind her?" Harry asked to Leanna who was now staring out the window at the passing scenery. Leanna turned to him and nodded. She happily accepted Lily and patted the baby on the back. It wasn't long before Lily burped so loudly that she shocked herself awake. Leanna couldn't help but laugh as she laid Lily down and offered her the second half of the bottle. Her initial doubts were slowly starting to melt away. She looked at Harry who was watching her with a smile on his face. She wasn't completely alone. She had Harry and as long as she did, she was going to be alright.

After her bottle and a nappy change, Lily slept for the next 3 hours before she started to stir. Leanna noticed her trying to eat her hands and remembered her doing it before. She started preparing a bottle and it was ready for Lily before she'd even started to cry. Harry watched proudly as Leanna confidently fed their daughter. He couldn't have been more proud of Leanna overcoming her fears and worries and excelling.

After finishing her bottle, Lily fell asleep in Leanna's arms. Leanna looked at the pram but decided not to put Lily in it, they wouldn't be arriving in London for over two hours yet so she decided that she would just cuddle her daughter for a little while. Harry leant over and kissed her temple.

"I love you." He said with a smile.

"I love you too." Leanna replied she was about to lean forward and kiss Harry when the compartment door slid open and Fred and George walked inside.

"We would like to know whether we can spend the rest of the train journey cuddling our new niece?" Fred asked as they sat down on the seats opposite the young family.

"You see we've decided that this cuddling a newborn baby really is what it's cracked up to be." George explained.

"And we love our little niece." Fred added. Leanna laughed and nodded her head. She shuffled forward and passed Lily over to George who stuck his tongue out at his twin. Leanna cuddled up against Harry and watched as Fred and George discussed business while every now and then stopping to coo at Lily or pass her to the other twin. Leanna closed her eyes and let out a sigh. With Fred and George watching Lily, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Leanna woke up to Lily making a little fuss. She was whining a little and squeaking every now and then. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Is she okay?" She asked as a sheer panic started to rise through her body. She saw that Harry now had Lily on his knee with her chin propped on his hand and was rubbing circles on her back.

"I think she has a little wind." Harry replied. Leanna nodded and laid back against the seat.

"2 galleons that she farts." George offered to his brother with a wink. Fred smirked.

"2 galleons that she burps first." Fred agreed. The twins shook hands and beamed at Leanna who was glaring at them.

"Is everything a game to you two?" She asked, an amused smile on her lips. Fred and George nodded.

"It is indeed." They replied in unison. Their laughter was interrupted by a huge burp erupting from Lily. Fred cheered as a sour faced George handed him 2 galleons. Leanna shook her head and looked out the window. They were in London now, it wouldn't be long until they were home. She smiled to herself. She was excited to take Lily home for the first time. It was the start of her new life and although she was terrified, she was keen to see where it would take her.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry held Lily in his arms as Sirius lead them up the stairs towards the newly decorated section of the house. Sirius spoke a hundred words a minute and could barely stand still.

"This is your new bedroom." He said pointing to a large door behind him. He pointed in front of him to another door. "Your bathroom." He said proudly. He looked at the couple who were both smiling at him. "I can't wait for you to see what Molly's done in here." He babbled as he opened the door to the bedroom and stepped inside.

The room had been painted a cream colour which made it feel light and airy. In one corner of the room there was a cot set up for Lily. Leanna walked over to the cot. She couldn't believe how perfect it was. Mrs Weasley had set the cot up with pink sheets and the blanket on top had been hand knitted with Lily's full name embroidered onto it. Leanna loved it so much. Next to the crib was a changing table with drawers. She opened up the top drawer and found it filled with baby socks and bibs. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she turned around to where a large bed was in the middle of the room. It looked brand new. Next to the bed in the corner of the room was one chest of drawers which matched the cot and changing table. A large window was on the wall behind the bed. Leanna couldn't believe the hard work that Sirius and everybody else had put into this room. She turned to face Sirius.

"It's wonderful." She gushed as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. She had tears flowing down her cheeks and she made no effort to stop them. This room was better than she could have ever imagined. She couldn't stop grinning as she took Lily from Harry and placed her in her new cot. She beamed as Lily stretched and made herself comfortable. Not once waking up. Harry wrapped his arms around Leanna from behind and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Welcome home." He whispered in her ear. She could not stop smiling. This indeed was a fantastic welcome home.

* * *

That night Lily woke her parents four times and it was now 4 o'clock in the morning. Leanna sat in the middle of the bed covered in milk and baby sick. Harry paced the room with Lily in his arms. She had just fallen asleep and Harry was scared that if he didn't keep moving, Lily would wake up.

"She must be unsettled because we're in a new environment." Harry suggested. Leanna nodded as she changed her clothes and stripped the bed sheets. Harry's arms were starting to get tired from holding Lily. He asked Leanna to take over, Leanna nervously held her daughter within seconds, Lily's crying had resumed. Leanna squeezed her eyes shut as she started pacing the room. All the while they had been at Hogwarts, Lily had been sleeping brilliantly, she would wake for a feed but she had never screamed like this before.

Harry quickly changed the sheets on the bed before he took Lily back from Leanna who without saying anything, walked from the room. Harry paced around the room bouncing Lily in his arms. He whispered lullabies into his daughter's ear and prayed that she would fall asleep and stay asleep. His wish was finally granted half an hour later when Lily finally fell asleep. Harry laid her down in her crib and let out a sigh of relief when she did not stir. He watched her little chest rise and fall for a few moments before he snuck out the room to find Leanna.

He found her asleep on the sofa in the living room. He approached her slowly and placed a soft kiss onto her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw him.

"Lily's asleep so come to bed." Harry said as he offered his hand for hers to take. He helped her off the sofa and the young couple retired upstairs to get some well earned rest.


	36. Chapter 36

Leanna groaned as she heard Lily's cries only 15 minutes after putting her down. She rose on tired legs and lifted her four week old daughter from her cot. She put her on her chest leaning towards her shoulder and bounced around the room. Harry was sat up in bed watching with concern. This had been going on since four o'clock that afternoon and nothing either of them could do was making it any better. Lily was just crying. Even Sirius had tried to calm her and relax her but she was having none of it. Leanna walked around in a circle at the foot of her bed making a hushing sound into Lily's ear. She patted Lily on the back trying to eliminate trapped wind as a cause for her crying but after half an hour of no wind and no change in Lily's cries she gave up and sat down on the end of the bed rocking side to side as tears of her own started to fall. Harry joined her at the end of the bed and offered his arms out to take Lily. Leanna handed the baby over and stood up. She looked at Lily and then at Harry before she walked out the door. Harry looked down at Lily who's face was red from all the crying. She was wriggling her arms and legs as wail after wail escaped her mouth.

Harry stood up and started to pace the same circle that Leanna had been pacing moments earlier. He bounced Lily gently in his arms and hummed a random tune. Lily hushed for a second and looked up at Harry. Her eyes focused on his and her hand outstretched towards his face. Harry was about to sigh a sigh of relief when Lily turned her head, opened her mouth, and resumed her crying. Harry bowed his head and continued to walk like a zombie around in a circle. He couldn't blame Leanna for walking out, there was a part of him that wished he could too.

* * *

Leanna sat in the kitchen at the large dining room table. With the door closed, it blocked out most of Lily's screams. She held her head in her hands and started to cry herself. She couldn't do this. She couldn't even stop her own daughter from crying. There was obviously something wrong with her to be crying like this, so what was it? Why couldn't Leanna figure it out? She banged her head against the table repeatedly until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Leanna. Stop!" Sirius growled at her. She stopped banging her head but did not lift it from the table. "I can understand that you're feeling pretty shitty right now, but trust me you are not alone on that one. We all wish there was something we can do to help Lily but we have tried everything, she just needs cuddles and patience now." Sirius rubbed Leanna's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. After a few moments, Leanna stood up and thanked Sirius before she made her way back upstairs.

She walked into the bedroom and offered to take Lily, Harry smiled and handed her over. He sat down on the bed. He was exhausted. He never thought that he could function on this little sleep. He watched as Leanna, with her new found patience, walked around the bedroom humming and singing to Lily until the sun had risen and Lily had finally fallen asleep.

Leanna carefully placed the sleeping infant in her cot and laid down on the bed next to Harry. She closed her eyes and within seconds, she had fallen into a deep sleep too.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: sorry for the delay on updates, things have been crazy recently with me starting a new job and all that. Anyway, on with the show! Lily is now 6 weeks old.**

Leanna groaned with frustration as she walked around the living room of the burrow with Lily who was screaming her lungs out in her arms. She'd left everyone in the kitchen because Lily was crying constantly. She hadn't stopped crying since they had brought her home. Leanna tried sitting down with Lily on her lap but it just made the infant cry louder. Leanna stood up, she could feel her frustration rising. She walked back into the kitchen and without looking at anyone, she handed the crying baby to Harry.

"I can't do this." She said through tears of her own before she turned and ran from the room. Harry looked from the door Leanna had just run through to the infant. He felt a panic rising in him as he watched her face contort with her cries. He looked around silently asking for help. Hermione had followed Leanna upstairs. Mrs Weasley approached him.

"Sit down dear." She said pulling a chair out for him. "You need to relax, she can sense the tension in your body." Mrs Weasley explained as she showed him a better way to hold the infant. He watched as his daughter wriggled in his arms and opened her eyes. She looked around before her gaze met his. She cooed at him. Harry smiled. This was probably the first time she'd stopped crying in days. He looked up at Mrs Weasley who was smiling at him.

"What do I do now?" He asked. Mrs Weasley chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"You enjoy the peace and quiet." She replied. Harry nodded and looked back down at his daughter who had closed her eyes and fallen asleep. As he watched her little chest rise and fall evenly he couldn't help but smile. The last few weeks had been the toughest of his life but at the same time, there were the moments like this that made this time the best of his life. He thought he knew love but as soon as he first heard his daughter cry, he had felt love like never before.

* * *

Leanna ran upstairs and into the bedroom she was staying in with Lily. She stood with her back against the door and let the tears roll. Her head was spinning and her thoughts were racing around not making any sense. She'd been trying everything, she'd tried many different milks, they'd changed her cot, the type of clothes they were dressing her in, they even gave her medicine to help with wind but nothing was working. Every time she was awake, she screamed. Leanna blamed herself. It was obviously something she was doing that was causing Lily's frustrations.

Leanna looked at the travel cot in the middle of the room and felt the anger bubble inside of her. She didn't ask for this. She didn't want this. She' was 15 for goodness sake, she was supposed to be living her life to the full, instead she was hiding from the infant that she brought into the world. She circled around the cot before she sat down on the bed. She closed her eyes. Images of her daughter screaming filled her head. She was a bad mother. She couldn't even stop her baby from crying. She was the worst mother.

"Lee, can I come in?" Hermione's voice called from outside the door. Leanna didn't answer, she knew that Hermione would come in anyway.

"Oh sweetie." Hermione said as she rushed over and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I'm a horrible mother." Leanna cried into Hermione's shoulder. Hermione shook her head.

"Nonsense, that is not true at all." Hermione said. Leanna nodded her head.

"It is true. She won't stop crying every time I pick her up. I look at her and I feel nothing. Like, I know I love her but at the moment I just don't feel anything." Leanna admitted through her tears. "It's all gone." She whispered. She hadn't told anyone about how she was feeling. People just assumed that she was okay but it wasn't true. She was far from okay. Hermione stroked her hair and let her cry.

"I think we expected too much from you." She said quietly. Leanna looked at her. "We all thought you were managing okay, I see now that you're not."

"I'm a bad mother." Leanna confirmed once more. Hermione shook her head.

"No, you are not, you just need some more support." Hermione explained. Leanna nodded and wiped her eyes. She'd only just noticed that Lily had stopped crying downstairs. "Do you want to go down and see her?" Hermione asked. Leanna shook her head. She knew it would be a bad idea. Lily would only start crying again. Hermione nodded.

"Get some rest." She instructed as she stood up. Leanna laid down on the bed and turned away from her friend. She didn't want to talk to her any more. She wanted to sleep now. Hermione hovered for a few more moments before she left she room and went downstairs.

Lily was asleep in Harry's arms. Hermione smiled when she saw them.

"We need to talk, all of us." Hermione announced looking around the table. Mr Weasley was sitting next to his wife. Sirius and Remus on one side and Harry with Lilly on the other.

"What's the matter dear?" Mrs Weasley asked. Hermione took a seat next to Harry and started to explain what Leanna had told her upstairs.

"It sounds like post-natal depression. It's very common." Remus explained to them. He then explained how they could help Leanna to get her back on her feet. "It can take time and perseverance but if we don't give up, we can make it work." Lupin assured. Especially to Harry who was obviously freaking out about his girlfriend. He slowly stood up, carefully in an attempt to not wake Lilly.

"Can you take her please?" He asked Hermione. She nodded and he handed the sleeping infant to her. Lily stirred for a few moments but soon settled into Hermione's arms. Harry thanked everybody for their support and headed up stairs to see his girlfriend.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry pushed the door to the room Leanna was staying in and quietly went inside. She was on the bed curled up against the wall. He walked over and crawled into the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. She turned around to face him. Her eyes were red and swollen from her crying. He kissed her forehead before he pressed his forehead against hers. Neither of them spoke for a few moments.

"I'm a horrible mother." She whispered. Harry's heart broke to hear her say those words.

"No, no you're not." He whispered back. Tears filled her eyes once more as she nodded.

"What kind of a mother can't even bare to be in the same room as her child?" She questioned through her sobs. Harry shook his head and held her close. She was too upset to try and say anything, it would only make things worse. For the moment, her mind was made up.

They stayed for hours, Leanna wrapped in his arms crying until she had no tears left to shed. She eventually fell asleep but despite this, Harry remained where he was just watching her. He didn't know what to do. He loved both her and their daughter more than he ever could have imagined. It pained him to know that Leanna did not feel the same way. He'd had no idea about things like post natal depression. He'd done all his research on pregnancy and birth but he hadn't even thought to think forward to after the baby was born. He sighed to himself. He'd been told that becoming a parent was hard but he didn't realise it was this hard.

There was a quiet knock on the door. He shifted from the bed and opened it. Hermione stood on the other side with Lily in her arms. Lily was awake and looking around. Harry smiled and accepted the baby from his friend. Lily's face twisted as she was passed to her father.

"Remember what Molly said, about her being comfortable." Hermione reminded him. He nodded and shifted her so she was in a better position in his arms. She relaxed and opened her eyes, her gaze found his and held it. He smiled at her and babbled at her in a high pitched but quiet voice. Lily stretched her hands out towards his face making both him and Hermione smile.

"Is she okay?" Hermione asked indicating to Leanna, her voice was barely above a whisper. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really know." He replied. That familiar stabbing pain in his heart returning.

"Just give her time." Hermione said before she bid him good night and left him standing in the entrance of the bedroom holding their daughter. He was unsure what to do. He looked at his girlfriend before turning and leaving the room.

"You're not keeping her in here." Ron said as he sat up in his bed and shook his head at the baby. Out of all of their friends Ron was still coming round to the idea that Lily was real and there to stay.

"Well what else am I supposed to do with her?" Harry asked, his temper starting to rise. He couldn't believe how his best friend had been behaving recently, he was becoming a stranger to him. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Leave her with Leanna, she has a cot in her room." Ron said as if he was stating the obvious. Harry shook his head.

"I can't, Leanna's not coping very well right now, she needs a good night's rest." Harry explained. Ron nodded he was going to be so mad if that baby kept him awake all night.

"Fine." Ron said with a huff as he laid back down in bed and faced the wall. Ever since Leanna had fallen pregnant everything had revolved around her and the baby. Even now that the baby was here, all it did was cry all day and night. Harry rolled his eyes and carefully placed Lily on the bed. He smiled when he saw a pile of new nappies and clothes on the dresser. He picked up a clean nappy, wipes and a sleep suit for Lilly. It was pale pink with different colour flowers on it.

"Daddy's going to change your nappy now baby girl." He whispered to the baby on the bed. He was too busy fumbling around trying to change his nappy that he hadn't noticed Ron turn around and start watching him.

After Harry had successfully changed her nappy and won his battle against the poppers of her sleep suit, Harry scooped Lily into his arms and softly kissed the top of her head. He then carefully sat on the bed. With one hand supporting Lily, he used his other hand to prop his pillows up. He carefully held Lily as he shuffled against the pillows. He laid her on his chest and sighed. She yawned and stretched her little arms out wide.

"Good night baby girl." Harry whispered to her as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"You really love her don't you?" Ron asked from his side of the room. Harry smiled.

"More than anything in the world." He replied.


	39. Chapter 39

Harry was awoken a few hours later by the sounds of his daughter whining. It was then he noticed that his shirt felt strangely wet.

"Oh yuck, wow." He expressed as he lifted his daughter off his chest to reveal a huge puke stain on his shirt. He checked Lily over for puke and rolled his eyes. Typical, nothing on her. He placed her down on the bed and removed his shirt. He looked down at Lily who was looking at him. "It's a good thing that you're cute." He whispered to her as he got up and threw his t-shirt into the wash bin. He looked over at Ron who was still snoring despite Lily starting to fuss louder. He rolled his eyes. So much for Lily disturbing him.

Without bothering to put a shirt on, Harry scooped up Lily once more and headed downstairs. By the time he'd gotten to the kitchen, Lily's fussing had turned into full powered screaming.

Harry quickly got to making her a bottle. It was then he looked at the clock and noticed the time. 3.32. He was wide awake. He bounced Lily slightly as he waited for her bottle to heat up. As soon as it was done he picked it up. He tested the temperature with the back of his hand before he took her into the living room. He sat down on the sofa and started to feed Lily. He was getting more and more confident with her by the day. He loved the way she looked at him with her wide eyes and how her little hands reached out for him. He loved the way she stretched in her cot and the way her hair stuck up in a mohawk no matter how hard they tried to flatten it. Sirius had said that she has inherited the Potter hair and would spend the rest of her life cursing it.

If a year ago someone had told him he'd spend his summer learning how to look after his newborn daughter he would have told them where to go but here he was, at nearly four o'clock in the morning praying that his daughter wouldn't projectile vomit over Mrs Weasley's carpet as he winded her. After a few minutes of Harry patting her back, she brought up a huge burp that was followed by puke which Harry, with his quick reflexes, managed to capture in the muslin to stop it from going all over the both of them. He smiled at his daughter who was starting to fuss for the second half of her bottle. He laid her back down in his arms and placed the bottle in her mouth. Her eyes found his and she sucked on the bottle whilst watching him. He still couldn't believe that this little thing was his.

"Is she okay?" A voice asked from the doorway of the living room. Harry turned his head to see Leanna standing in the doorway. Her illuminated face showed dark bags under her eyes which were wide and watery. Harry smiled. She was so beautiful with her untamed curls and over sized t-shirt.

"She's perfectly fine, just having some milk." Harry said softly. Leanna nodded and hovered just behind the sofa. Eventually she sat down next to him and watched as Lily finished her bottle. She fussed for a little while before burping loudly and then babbling to herself, content now that her little tummy was full.

"Can I hold her?" Leanna asked nervously. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Relax." He said as he handed their daughter to her. He showed her exactly what Mrs Weasley had shown him earlier on that day and resisted the urge to jump for joy as Lily looked up at her mother and yawned. She stretched out her arms and legs before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Leanna beamed at Harry who thought his heart was going to burst with pride.

"I do love her you know." Leanna said looking down at the sleeping infant.

"I know you do." Harry replied.


	40. Chapter 40

The next few weeks flew by in a blur of late night crying sessions, nappy changes and bottle feeds. Harry and Leanna were caught up in the whirlwind and found themselves working like machines to care for their daughter. Leanna had made incredible progress in just a matter of weeks when it came to dealing with Lily when she was screaming and couldn't be consoled. She even felt the feelings of love and joy that she had when Lily was first born returning to her with each passing day.

Harry sat on the bed in his shared room with Ron, his legs bent in front of him with Lily lying on his thighs. She was staring at him with her eyes wide. He was making funny faces at her trying to make her laugh.

Leanna came into the room and laughed at the faces her boyfriend was making.

"Shut up, I was trying to make Lily laugh." Harry defended himself. Leanna laughed.

"Did it work?" She asked as she climbed onto the bed. Harry shook his head. Leanna leant her head on Harry's shoulders.

She smiled down at her daughter. The last eight weeks had been the toughest she had ever faced but with help from those around her, she was getting stronger and stronger.

"Have you heard from your parents?" Harry asked. Leanna shook her head.

"I've written to them four times, even sent them letters in the muggle post." said Leanna. A distant look came over her as she stared into the corner of the room. Trapped in thoughts that she wouldn't share.

"Well, it's their loss. They're the ones missing out on our beautiful daughter. And it's not like she needs their love, she will always have enough of that." Harry tried to reassure Leanna who broke her gaze from the corner and nodded.

"I'm not even sure if I want them around her anyway. I don't think they deserve something as special as she is." Leanna admitted quietly. Harry nodded. He kissed his girlfriend quickly on the lips.

It was then he looked down at Lily and saw her smiling. Leanna noticed it too and instantly burst into tears. Harry found himself fighting tears back of his own. There was Lily sitting in his lap smiling at them. His heart swelled with joy. Leanna rushed around to get the camera whilst Harry made funny faces at Lily causing her to let out her first ever giggle. Leanna snapped it with the camera. She couldn't wait to get all the photos printed. They were going to make a photo album of Lily's baby pictures. Something they can always look back on.

"I love her so much." Leanna said out loud.

"I love you both, more than words can say." Harry replied.


	41. Chapter 41

Leanna stood proudly on platform 9¾ holding Lily in her arms. Most people had been really nice to her, some of them even bringing over gifts for the baby and cooing over her. She ignored the ones who were mean about her, she didn't care about them. She had a boyfriend whom she loved and the most beautiful daughter in the world.

"I love you." Harry said to Leanna kissing her quickly. He then placed numerous kisses on Lily's head and face. "Daddy loves you." He said to the infant. "Five days." He said to Leanna before giving them both one last kiss. "I'll see you in five days!" He called as he closed the train door just as it started to pull away.

"I love you!" Leanna called back. She suddenly felt very, very alone. As the train disappeared from the station, Lily started to fuss in her arms. She moved her position so they were chest to chest and bounced slightly making a shhing sound into the baby's ears.

"And that's why children shouldn't have children." A parent said as they walked past. Leanna ignored them and continued to try and settle Lily.

"They're getting younger these days." Another parent commented as they walked past. Leanna tried to ignore them but it was hard. The panic started to rise inside her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Mrs Weasley.

"Lets take you home Dear." She said with a kind smile. Leanna nodded and with Lily still crying in her arms, she followed Mrs Weasley through the barrier and out of the station.

* * *

Leanna had just put Lily down for a nap when Hedwig swooped in through the open kitchen window and stood on the table with a letter and a parcel for Leanna. She greeted the bird and eagerly took the letter from it's envelope and started to read.

 _Leanna,_

 _So I've only been back at Hogwarts for about two hours and I am missing both my girls terribly. I don't like not being able to cuddle you both whenever I want to._

 _Not much has changed around here, I've already had a run in with Malfoy. I knew if anyone was to give us trouble about Lily then it would be him. I rose above it though you'll be pleased to hear. I'm a better person now thanks to you and Lily._

 _God, I miss you two so much. Give Lily a cuddle from me and tell her that I love her. I asked Hermione if she thought Lily would forget me in the weeks that I am not with her but she told me off for being stupid. Anyway, I love you and can't wait until the weekend._

 _Harry/Daddy._

 _P.S The parcel is from Hagrid. Maybe open it away from Lily, you know what he's like._

Leanna laughed as she read the letter. She was missing him terribly too. She was glad that Dumbledore was letting him floo home after his classes on Friday evenings as long as he was back in time for lessons on Monday. She didn't know how she was going to manage if they hadn't let him do that. Leanna put the letter down and picked up the parcel. With a nervous intake of breath, she opened the lid. Inside the box was a hand knitted baby blanket. She unfolded it and lifted it up. Lily's name was stitched into the middle of the pink fabric and white ribbon weaved in and out of the end. She held it close towards her and felt the tears spring to her eyes. She folded the blanket and placed in on the table as she went around looking for some parchment and a quill. She found one and sat down. She started to write Harry a letter.

 _Harry,_

 _Lily and I have been missing you terribly too. It took Mrs Weasley and I nearly an hour to calm her down once you'd left. She's napping now so it's very peaceful._

 _The gift Hagrid has given is wonderful. He's made Lily a blanket and even stitched her name into it. I'm going to wash it tomorrow and then she can start using it. I shall write him a separate letter with this one for you to pass onto him._

 _I hope you have a good first week back, if I take any super cute photos of Lily, I will send them to you._

 _As for Malfoy, he's a git. Maybe one day, he will know how it feels to be a father but until then ignore him._

 _When Lily wakes up, I will give her a cuddle and tell her you love her. Please pass our love onto everyone else. I'm counting down the hours until I see you._

 _Lily loves you._

 _I love you._

 _Leanna/Mummy_

She finished writing the letters to both Harry and Hagrid and after giving Hedwig some food, she sent them on to Hogwarts just as she heard Lily stirring in the bedroom.

She ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. She scooped Lily up from her crib and comforted her until she stopped crying.

"Hey beautiful, I got a letter from Daddy." Leanna said as she bounced her daughter gently in her arms. "Yes I did, he told me to give you a cuddle and tell you he loves you."

"Or I could tell her myself." Harry said from the doorway. Leanna was shocked to see him standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked blinking back the tears.

"I couldn't take it, I missed you both too much." Harry said with a smile as he lifted Lily from her mother's arms and plastered her little face with kisses. "McGonnagall said that I could come home but only for tonight. I have to be back for classes tomorrow morning." He explained. Leanna nodded. She didn't care if their time together was short, she was just glad he was there now.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Lily is four months old and teething.**

Leanna stood at the end of the bed looking at her daughter who was in the middle of the bed screaming her lungs out. She'd tried everything. She'd offered her a bottle and then winded her. She'd changed her nappy and her clothes and then winded her again. She'd walked around the house with her, she'd sung to her, she'd rocked her in her arms and in the crib. Now she stood watching the infant, who's face was red from the strain of her crying, move her head from side to side frantically. Leanna shook her head. She could feel the panic starting to rise, she needed Harry.

She ran into the hall and knocked on Sirius' door. He opened it instantly.

"I've been waiting for you to come and seek help." He said with a soft smile.

"I need Harry." Leanna told him her eyes filling with tears. Sirius nodded. "I need Harry because Lily won't stop crying and I don't know what to do. I thought I could handle it but I can't! I can't!" She rambled through her tears. Sirius hugged her tightly.

"I'll send for him now." He promised. "For now you need to go and be with Lily." He nodded to the bedroom door. Leanna wiped her tears and walked back into the bedroom. Sirius ran down the stairs and straight to the portrait of Phineas Black.

"Phineas, wake up. Leanna needs Harry." Sirius said to the painting. Phineas stood up from his chair and came closer to Sirius. "Leanna needs Harry now!" Sirius repeated and waved Phineas away. Who nodded and disappeared. Sirius rushed back upstairs and into the bedroom where Leanna was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands sobbing. Lily still in the middle of the screaming at the top of her voice. Sirius leant down to Leanna.

"Harry is on his way." He told her. She didn't look up at him but she nodded. Sirius decided that there was no danger to Leanna or Lily so he went downstairs to await Harry's arrival.

A few minutes later Harry stepped out of the fire place. The noise of his daughter's screams filled his ears instantly.

"In the bedroom, this is the first time this has happened since you left." Sirius explained quickly as Harry thanked him and leapt up the stairs two at a time.

When he reached the bedroom he paused in the doorway. Leanna was on the floor, her back leaning against the foot of the bed. Her knees bent up, her head down and her fists clenched in her hair. She was sobbing and mumbling to herself.

Lily was in the middle of the bed wearing just a vest and letting out an ear piercing scream.

"Leanna, it's me." He said addressing his girlfriend first. Leanna looked up at him, panic written in her eyes.

"She just won't stop." She mumbled. Harry nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I know, I'm here now." He said to her as he stood and scooped Lily into his arms. The crying paused for a moment as Lily surveyed who had just picked her up, she looked at Harry before she frowned. She then opened her mouth and resumed screaming. Harry sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Three hours later and after Harry had walked around the block around ten times, Lily had finally fallen asleep. He sat down on a bench outside Grimmuald Place. He had three hours before his lessons started and he was exhausted. He looked at Lily asleep in the pram and smiled. She's still worth it. He said to himself before standing up and heading back to the house.

He left Lily in her pram in the hallway and went into the living room. He flopped onto the sofa and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a moment, he was going to have a quick rest then he would go back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry awoke with a start to see his girlfriend standing in front of him holding Lily in her arms. He was pleased to see that Lily was no longer crying. He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Would you like something to eat?" Leanna asked as she handed him Lily.

"What's the time?" He asked, his voice breaking slightly. He hadn't been this tired since Lily was first born.

"7." Leanna answered. Harry nodded.

"I'll have toast please." He said with a smile. Leanna leant forward and pecked his lips with her own before making her way back into the kitchen to make him some breakfast.

Harry positioned Lily so she was lying on her back in the alcove of his arm her legs going across his stomach. She cooed at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"I love you little one." He said softly. "Even if you do keep daddy up all night when he has potions with Professor Snape the next morning." He said to her. Lily chuckled at him. Any resentment he had for loosing sleep melted away with her smile.

Leanna came back in with toast for them both. She picked Lily up from Harry and placed her on the blanket Hagrid made her on the floor. She gave her some toys and then sat down next to Harry.

"I don't know what I would do without you." She said as she leant her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad you called for me." He said in reply. Leanna smiled. She knew he would be able to help her. After Harry had finished his breakfast the couple sat either side of Lily on the floor pulling funny faces at her and making her giggle.

Harry stood up when it got to 8 o'clock.

"I need to be going." He said sadly. He stretched his tired muscles and walked round to give Leanna a hug. Their lips met and the tingling sensation that Leanna once felt spread through her body. She was disappointed when he pulled away.

"I will come back after class to check up on you." He promised her as he stepped into the fire place. With a puff of green smoke and whoosh, he was gone leaving Leanna and Lily alone in the living room.

Leanna sat back down next to Lily and lifted her up onto her lap. She cuddled the infant close as a tear ran down her cheek. Saying goodbye to Harry was harder than she first thought it would be and every time he left, it got harder and harder.


End file.
